


Accidental Mercenaries for Hire

by Flickfreak



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers Parallel, Family, Friendship, Gen, In which the Shimadas are way too competent, Inconsistent use of Italics, Japanese version of Pines Family, Little Brothers, Not Beta Read, Protective Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickfreak/pseuds/Flickfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Tadashi’s archery instructor, Hanzo, helped him find Hiro and then he went overboard with it. Meanwhile, Hiro was lucky enough to have a green cyborg ninja named Genji as his bodyguard for a night. Neither of the Hamadas knew that these two were related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfic in AGES. So forgive me if it’s rusty. Neither English nor Japanese are my native language. If you see error or interest to be my beta reader, feel free to message me.
> 
> Timeline: Big Hero 6 - Set before Baymax is made. Overwatch - Set before and after the “Dragons” short. Canonically, Overwatch is set in further future than BH6. But to make this fic works, it’s set on BH6 timeline.

Until today, Tadashi doesn’t know why he joins SFIT’s Kyudo club. Maybe the Japanese Archery seems cool to him. Maybe he likes the benefit of sharpening his mind and vision. Maybe he needs this kind of sport to relief him from college’s stress.

Whatever the reason is, it’s certainly not because of his Kyudo instructor, Hanzo.

The first time Tadashi knew that man’s existence is during the Kyudo club captain’s first greeting. The first impression doesn’t go so well for the both of them.

“Hey, welcome to the Kyudo club. We’re all very friendly here.”

The simple greeting from Rei, the Kyudo captain, brings a pleasant aura surrounding the dojo…until one of the members mentions the forbidden name.

“Yeah, except Hanzo-sensei.”

The Kyudo club captain loses her enthusiasm and the dojo’s atmosphere immediately goes glum. Even by mentioning his name, Hanzo's name brings dread to the entire Kyudo club members.

“Yes, except Shimada Hanzo.” Rei sighs.

As the newest member, Tadashi is curious. So he asks, “What’s wrong with Shimada-sensei?”

“He prefers to be called by his first name.” The Kyudo captain corrects him.

Tadashi repeats, “So what’s up with Hanzo-sensei?”

“Hanzo-sensei is a very strict and serious Kyudo instructor. He will criticize each of his entire student’s posture, even for smallest mistake. Also, that guy never smiles.”

The Kyudo captain’s description of their Sensei sparks rumors from the other members behind Tadashi. Each of the speculation goes worse than the last.

“I think he’s a mercenary, judging by the frequent absent from the dojo. Have you guys seen his modified bow? It looks badass. He probably can kill a bear with it.”

“Maybe he’s a yakuza” someone speculates…

The other member nods, “I saw the head of the dragon tattoo on Hanzo-sensei’s left arm, that tattoo is possibly goes as far as the dragon’s tail on his shoulder.

“I’ll bet he’s an alcoholic.” Another member utters her concern. “Hanzo-sensei always has a bottle of Sake on his belt.”

Tadashi frowns, “How’s that even possible with SFIT’s regulation?”

“He just can.”

“Why do you even hire him, Rei?” Tadashi asks his Kyudo club captain.

“Because he’s a very good archer…too good even. I’m talking about God tier. He’s possibly an 8th Dan* despite his age. He helped me win the National championship. You could say he never missed. I heard the Kendo club wanted him to be their coach too. Their captain claimed he’s an excellent sword master. Hanzo-sensei rejected his offer. He claimed he’s not worthy of the sword. So, he prefers bow and arrows now.”

“Is he not worthy because of an accident...or a committed murder?” Someone whispers.

Suddenly, Tadashi is questioning his decision in joining Kyudo.

Thankfully, Rei stops all whispering, “Guys, enough with the rumors! Hanzo-sensei is shady but he’s important to our club. Please be serious about this. Always listen to sensei’s instruction. He always wears customized boots. It has distinguished clicking noise, be sure to remember what it sounds like. Don’t question his methods, or else the dragon (Hanzo-sensei), will eat you alive.”

Do you know the story of dragons in legends? Hanzo’s tale in SFIT’s Kyudo club is a prime example for that, made to warn the Kyudo members. Legends tell people that dragons can be defeated. But Hanzo’s tale is different, you are taught to fear the dragon.

-=-=-

Few hours later, the captain asks Tadashi to try out his skills. It goes fairly well, for a while. Tadashi hasn’t hit the center of the mato yet, but his aim is decent. He thinks he can do this. _..._ Until his phone vibrates inside his pocket. Suddenly his aim goes wrong and he keeps shooting the arrows in pitiful range.

The Kyudo club captain laughs at first until she hears the odd yet nearly quiet metal clicking sound enters the dojo.

“It’s the dragon!” There goes the signal of Hanzo-sensei’s presence.

All Kyudo members are scrambling around to get their correct position before Hanzo goes inside.

“Tadashi! Hurry up before…”

The metal clicking sound is nearer and it all goes horribly wrong for Tadashi. First: his phone on his pocket vibrates again. Second: He shoots the area outside from the mato. He’s pretty sure Hanzo-sensei has seen that. Third: Tadashi tries again, taking another aim with shaky hands. When a large shadow is looming him, Tadashi immediately stills.

“Calm yourself.”

The voice is very deep and gruff. Tadashi felt his Sensei’s rough right hand pats his back as a silent order to correct his stance.

“Aim.”

Tadashi feels Hanzo’s other hand repositioning his bow. There’s some truth in Hanzo’s rumor. He sees the tattoo of a dragon’s head on Sensei’s left wrist.

“Release.”

Tadashi releases his arrow…and for the first time, he hits the center of the mato.

Tadashi smiles but it’s short-lived when he realizes the man beside him. He steps back for a while and observes him. Hanzo Shimada’s appearance is like one of those classic Samurai movies Tadashi watched as a kid. His hair is tied in a knot by a long gold ribbon, trimmed beard and his sharp eagle eyes narrows. It’s obvious that he’s not pleased with Tadashi’s overall performance.

“A new member?” His Sensei asks.

“Hamada... Hamada Tadashi.” Tadashi bows and he sees Hanzo’ customized boots. For few seconds Tadashi’s mind wonders, imagining how it is made.

Hanzo points out, “You were distracted.”

Tadashi can hear the other member whisper. “Sensei’s gonna kill him” or “Poor Tadashi” and “Nice knowing you kid” also “But he just got in!” It’s like they’re witnessing his execution, but seeing Hanzo’s appearance, perhaps that’s a fair comparison.

“I’m sorry sensei. My phone rang in my pocket. I thought my little brother called.”

He doesn’t expect Hanzo’s face softened a little after that.

“Your brother? Is he all right?”

“It might be my aunt. But if my little brother called, it might be an emergency. So I got distracted.”

Hanzo orders, “Check your phone, then.”

Tadashi isn’t sure if it is an order or a punishment, but he will do what his Sensei says. After close inspection on his smartphone, it is from Hiro. His little brother leaves 6 missed calls and a message.

“It’s false alarm, Sensei. My brother only asked about dinner.” Tadashi sighs. Silently noting himself to hit the knucklehead’s head later when he goes home.

“Next time leave your phone on the table.” Hanzo suggests.

Tadashi nods, “Yes, Sensei.”

And just like that, Hanzo leaves Tadashi. All Kyudo club members are surrounding him immediately. They congratulate him and Tadashi is currently famous for surviving the ‘dragon’s wrath’. Despite the entire member’s warnings, after few sessions with Hanzo-sensei, Tadashi thought he’s not…so bad. It is probably because Tadashi’s weakness, always seeing the best from everyone. We all know Tadashi’s belief in others' goodness will get him killed one day.

…and Hanzo is not an exception.

-=-=-

It is said that Hanzo is always absent from SFIT Kyudo club during spring. As reported by Rei, Hanzo leaves for three days ranged from a certain date. She knew this because she helped him booked plane tickets few times.

It seems Hanzo comes from Hanamura, a beautiful city known for the blossoming flower trees in Japan. According to the history, Hanamura is the origin of the Japanese architectures who rebuild San Fransokyo. Which is the reason why two of the cities’ landscape is similar. But if Hanzo is comfortably settles in San Fransokyo because of that reason, why he went through all the trouble halfway across the globe returning home for few days? No one knows.

However this year seems different for Hanzo…

The next day after his return from Japan, Hanzo looks disturbed. He agitates easily or sometimes seems lost in thoughts. Judging from dark circles under his eyes, how many times he has trouble sleeping? It’s no wonder everyone goes panic when he asks Tadashi.

“Hamada, I need to speak with you alone after this session.” Hanzo says that while his right hand grips Tadashi’s shoulder. There is slight urgency in his tone.

Tadashi blinks for a moment and wonders if he does anything wrong (and as usual the rest of the Kyudo members gasp in horror).

Sensing his dread, Hanzo quickly corrects him, “No, it has nothing to do with your performance in Kyudo sessions.”

At least Tadashi can breathe in ease, much to the rest of the Kyudo members’ relief.

To Tadashi, meeting Hanzo-sensei privately feels like he’s visiting his grandparents (the parents of his father). Hanzo is a traditional man, welcoming Tadashi with tea while they both sitting on the wooden floor. It’s a peace ritual that’s familiar to Tadashi since he has practiced it a lot with his grandparents. As first step, Tadashi politely waits until his Sensei offers the tea, then he accepts it. The tea taste is decent: slightly bitter but pleasant nonetheless. It fits to his Sensei’s personality perfectly.

“You are majoring in Robotics, am I correct?”

“Yes, Sensei.” For a moment Tadashi is reminded that he’s the only Robotic major in the Kyudo club. Perhaps that’s why Hanzo is seeking him?

“Do you study Mechanical Prosthetic?”

Tadashi glances at Hanzo’s mechanic boots before he answers, “A lot of my classmates study those. I take some of the classes, but I’m not making prosthetic limb for my final projects.”

“What are you planning then?”

“I want to make a robot nurse.”

Hanzo only smirks on Tadashi’s answer. It’s neither a positive nor negative response.

“You are learning medical procedure as research?”

“Yeah, I visit hospitals quite often. It’s a lot difficult than I thought.”

“You’ve seen deceased people in those visits?”

Tadashi frowns, he had bad feeling about this conversation.

“I’ve been visiting ER...so yes. I’ve seen people who aren’t lucky enough passed away.”

There are few minutes of silence and then his Sensei asks hesitantly, “Is it possible…to raise the dead with machines?”

The more Hanzo ask the surreal it gets. Here, Tadashi is drinking tea with the stodgiest man he’d ever met. Aside Hanzo’s customized boots, Tadashi will never believe his Sensei has taking interest in technology.

Tadashi thinks back about the article research he read from Swiss, “I don’t think it’s possible to raise someone from the graveyard. But if you’re taking a body who’s dead for few minutes, aside from the moral or proficiency issue, bringing their life technically can still be possible. However, there are slim chances the patient will be the same as before.”

There’s another silent pause after Tadashi’s words. Both of them pass the time by drinking or pouring tea. Unexpectedly, Hanzo changed the subject, “You have a younger brother, Hamada?”

Tadashi is glad that conversation changes to a lighter topic. His mood brightens instantly, “Yes, Sensei. His name is Hiro.”

“You talked a lot about him with other students in sessions. The two of you seems close.”

Tadashi isn’t surprised that Hanzo has been eavesdropping. Hanzo-sensei is very observant. He’s able to hear each of his students’ footsteps from the other room. Sneaking away from Hanzo is nearly impossible.

“Well, he’s the only family I’ve got. Him and my Aunt...and a cat named Mochi.” Tadashi laughs.

He stops laughing when Hanzo drops the bomb by asking the next question, “How do you feel if he has an accident that cost his life?”

Tadashi nearly drops his teacup. He stares at Hanzo dreadfully.

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t ask that.”                            

“N-no! it’s okay. It’s just...” Tadashi looks at his cup for a moment, thinking the next words to reply, “I’ve done so much for Hiro, be his father figure and role model. He’s practically the drive of my motivations. I can’t imagine on losing him.”

Hanzo closes his eyes, “I understand.”

Does he? Tadashi wonders about that.                                       

“If he returns from the dead. Revived as half machine. What would you do?”

“As a cyborg?” The concept is not a foreign concept to Tadashi. He has seen the classic robocop series. But the practice it’s still too extreme, nearly impossible to exist.

His Sensei nods. Despite his absurd question, Hanzo is not joking around.

“I might be confused...and probably be glad about it?”

Hanzo frowns. It seems that’s not the answer he is hoping for.

“Even if he’s entirely different?”

Tadashi chuckles weakly, “Aahh... I don’t know Sensei. Maybe, I’m a little bit biased with this? I care about my little brother too much that I can’t let him go if we get separated…especially by death.”

“And even if he’s no longer the brother you knew?”

“Then I’ll get to know him again.”

With that answer, Hanzo finally put down his cup. He abruptly ends this conversation. If he’s disappointed with Tadashi’s answer, he tries his best not showing it.

“I thank you for this talk.”

“Thank you for the tea too, Sensei.” Tadashi stands up and is about to leave when he curiously asks, “I guess your trip to Japan didn’t go that well.”

“It didn’t.” Hanzo confesses. “I discovered that I had spent years doing things for nothing.”

-=-=-

After few times attending Kyudo club, Tadashi is sure that all of the members know him enough to memorize his habit. Generally, Tadashi is a great friend to have, but few percentage of his conversation will consist of his little brother, Hiro. Half about his pride on Hiro’s achievement and the other half is his complains about Hiro’s bot fighting troubles.

“What’s going on with Tadashi?”

“Oh, you know…the usual. Little brother issue.”

Those are familiar words that Tadashi heard from his nerd gang, but he doesn’t care. So Tadashi continues to rant, “I can’t figure it out. How can I convince him to go SFIT with me? Hiro is wasting his talent in bot fighting! Maybe I need to be more stern about it?”

Someone scoffs behind their back...

“He’s not going to listen.”

Everyone turn their head and see that voice belongs to Hanzo. The Kyudo instructor is currently sitting on the wooden floor, with green tea on his hand and few arrows arranged neatly beside him. Those arrows are not the practice arrows he uses in the Kyudo dojo. Are those Hanzo’s customized weapons like all rumors about him? Perhaps it’s best if no one knows…

Hanzo’s face isn’t facing Tadashi. For a moment Tadashi doubts that he is listening. Why does he even bother with Tadashi’s rants anyway? It’s not like this man has any interest in any conversation with most Kyudo’s member.

“Well, I’m not going to give up.” Tadashi says, fishing replies from Hanzo.

“If he’s as stubborn as you are then I bid you good luck on that.”

Tadashi isn’t pleased with Hanzo’s reply, but the man is right. Hiro won’t listen.

“What am I supposed to do then?” Tadashi challenges. His tone earns few stares from the Kyudo club member for having the audacity talking like that to their most feared Sensei.

“You should learn to negotiate.” Hanzo answers while fixing his arrows, “Try to spend a moment with him, just the two of you. Go to places you both like, favorite restaurants or arcade. Avoid talking about this topic.”

“Sensei, that’s like giving a him a reward after he did something wrong.”

This time Hanzo turns his head to Tadashi, “If you have better ideas to stop him from going bot fight, then I’m willing to hear.”

Tadashi doesn’t answer, because he has none. Every inch of his body begs him to punch Hanzo’s smug face. But if he does that, it’ll be a death sentence for him.

“I thought so.”

-=-=-

“So I saw this ramen bar not far from our home.” Tadashi says it when he gets home during the night.

Just like his prediction, his little brother, Hiro is half listening. His eyes on the laptop screen, hands are typing rapidly on the keyboard. “Uh-huh, sure.”

“I want to try it out tomorrow night.”

“With your nerd friends?”

“Nah, just with you.”

The keyboard typing sounds stops. Hiro slowly turns his head to Tadashi. At first he’s startled and then he goes skeptical.

“Okay, what’s the catch?” He said accusingly.

Tadashi shrugs. The elder is trying to keep his cool, avoiding his brother’s suspicious look. His eyes are still on his smartphone. “I just want to try it.”

“If this is another attempt to advertise about your nerd school-”

Tadashi cuts him, “Oh okay, maybe you’re too busy bot fighting again tomorrow night.”

“Ugh fine, but you’re the one who pay!” Hiro quickly gives up.

Tadashi smiles, he can’t believe Hanzo’s plan works effectively. At least Hiro is not going to bot fight tomorrow night.

-=-=-

The universe seems to hate Tadashi. When he almost accomplishes something, it usually doesn’t go well to him. The next day, it is raining in San Fransokyo since afternoon and there’s no indication of stopping. Tadashi, who is stuck in SFIT texts his little brother, sending his apology.

_Teddy: I guess there won’t be ramen tonight._

_Bot_King: How about tomorrow?_

_Teddy: I have Kyudo club, sorry._

_Bot_King: okay..._

If there’s one thing Tadashi learned from the Internet: small caps text equals disappointment. Maybe Tadashi mustn’t dwell on it. Hiro will get over it. It’s just another dine out. ‘ _But maybe it isn’t to him_ ’ Says Tadashi’s head.

“It’s still raining, huh?” Says the voice beside him.

“Rei.” Tadashi greets his Kyudo club captain who is coincidentally walking on the same aisle with him.

“Hey, Tadashi. Are you ready for tomorrow’s Kyudo session?”

“I’ll be there.” Tadashi chuckles and then there’s a thought that's been bothering him. “Say Rei, can I ask you something?”

The Kyudo club captain nods.

“Does Hanzo-sensei have any sibling?”

Rei’s smile fades, “No, not that I know of. I don’t think he’s that type that has been with family. You know how Sensei is...”

A lone wolf. Rei is probably going to say that.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Tadashi agrees with her.

But none of them are right and Tadashi’s little brother is going to proof that tomorrow.

-=-=-

The next evening, Hiro is sure that Tadashi will kill him. But his older brother isn’t here right now. He’s too busy with his Kyudo club in his nerd school. Tadashi is not going to scold Hiro for ignoring his warnings that he gives ever since Hiro’s a toddler.

_Don’t go to dark places alone…_

Well, he’s been bot fighting many times. He’s sure he’ll be fine. The more Hiro runs to the darkest alley in San Fransokyo, the more he ignores that warning in his head.

_Don’t follow a stranger._

Point taken, if that stranger is even a human…

Hiro finds the dead end. He sees the green light from the stranger, despite trying his best to be hidden from Hiro’s view.

_Don’t talk to a stranger._

Psssh. What is he? Five?

Hiro timidly asks, “H-hello, can you hear me?”

For a moment there’s no reply, until the there’s soft robotic sound answers, “You shouldn’t be here, kid.”

It sounds like male. It’s smooth and slightly synthetic, but thick with accent. Hiro isn’t sure if he’s scared or marvel that voice. Probably both.

“Yeah, but I saw you fighting those Yakuzas. That was sick!”

The voice sounds amused and he chuckles, “Was it?”

“Too bad I saw your right hand got busted. The good news is. I pick it up.” The boy raises a robotic hand that belongs to the stranger.

The stranger reprimands Hiro, “Kid, that’s dangerous.”

He is right about it. Hiro shouldn’t be in that dark alley watching a fight between few yakuzas and a single man covered in armor. It didn’t end well for the stranger since they manage to cut his mechanic hand.

“Nobody’s going to notice a scrawny kid like me sneakily taking your hand.” Hiro says, feeling confident, “I even fix it.”

“Really? Can you do that?”

The stranger reveals himself to the remaining dimmed neon sign light. For a man who’s fully coated with armor, he’s very quiet. The green light from his visor and some part of his body goes brighter, it help illuminating his form. Hiro knows he’s shorter than most people, and this person is towering him. But he can’t stop himself being in awe of this stranger’s presence.

The boy mutters faintly, “Crazy awesome*”

Since the stranger can’t show his face (or can he?), he tilts his head, “You’re not afraid of me, kid?”

Hiro shakes his head, “No, you look awesome. But are you a robot or...?”

“A Cyborg, actually.” He answers, “There’s small part of me that’s still remains human.”

“Still awesome.” But Hiro’s goofy smile wavers when he sees the cyborg’s missing limb. “Oh, here…your hand. Let me put it back.”

“My body was modified by top surgeons and technicians from around the world. I don’t think you can simply fix this.”

“I can and I will.” Hiro dares as he ignores the cyborg’s warnings and continues pulling his arm. Seeing that he’s not going to stop fixing, the stranger cyborg finally lets him. Few minutes passes and Hiro attaches the cyborg’s hand with his small portable screwdriver from his pocket. Surprisingly, the boy succeeds.

“It…works.” The cyborg flexes his hand, “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to brag but I recently graduate from high school at thirteen.”

The cyborg tries to wave his hand, “I still can’t make shurikens coming out from my hand.”

Common people will be wary if there’s a cyborg who can produce weapon from part of their body but Hiro has the opposite reaction.

“You can create shurikens from your hand?” He gasps.

“Yes, but it is jammed.” The cyborg waves his own hand to proof his point, “However, for a teen, your feat is still impressive.”

“I can fix the jamming problem. But I think I’m going to need 3d printer for that. The good news is I have one in my garage. The bad news is I’m going to be late for my bot fight.”

“Bot fight?”

“Yeah” Hiro takes out his megabot, “Maybe you should see me again after few rounds.”

“I’m not from San Fransokyo, but I’m sure bot fighting is illegal in here.”

Hiro rolls his eyes, “You sound like my brother. Bot fight isn’t illegal, betting on it is.”

The cyborg isn’t convinced, “But you’re still going to use money, right?”

“If we’re going to buy some materials for your hand, we need cash. I don’t think your suit is cheap.”

The cyborg was silent for a while. He doesn’t expect that’s the boy’s motivation. “I’m flattered. But you don’t need to go all the trouble fixing my hand. I can call my friends for help. Besides, kids like you should find other hobbies than going to dangerous places in the night. That is not normal.”

Hiro scoffs, “Hey, I’ve done normal things before it’s getting boring.”

“Well, what do you usually do?”

“I usually invent stuffs with my brother.” Hiro shrugs, but then his shoulder slumps, “But ever since he’s going to college, he hardly has time for me.”

Realizing he’s revealing his vulnerable side, Hiro shakes his head. “Ugh, why am I telling you this? It’s not like you understand.”

But the cyborg remembers. He remembers the time when he’s still a human. He remembers when he was as short as Hiro, looking up to his taller and reliable older brother. He remembers when their distance was getting wider as they grew up.

Hiro feels the cyborg hand pulling his hoodie, preventing him from walking away.

“Actually…I understand how you feel.”

The boy saw the cyborg’s visor goes dim, but it lit up again few seconds later.

“So nothing is going to stop you from bot fighting, isn’t it?”

Hiro grins, “Nope.”

The cyborg sighs for a while and then he looks at Hiro, “Then I shall escort you.”

“Really? Cool, I got my own personal ninja bodyguard!”

“I can’t let you go alone. Think of this as a gratitude for fixing my hand. Just for tonight.”

“Don’t thank me yet until I fix it for good. I’m Hiro, by the way. What should I call you? Or uh...” Hiro reads the writing on the cyborg’s chest, “Your name is _Bushin*_?”

The cyborg laughs. “No, it is just a sign. My name is Genji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Most 8th Dan Kyudo archers I’ve seen in videos are old men who’s been perfecting Kyudo for decades. If Hanzo is in 8th Dan on age 38 it’s quite an achievement. Tadashi is in 1st Dan, Rei is between 4th or 5th Dan.
> 
> \- In children’s book “Hiro and Tadashi”. Hiro describes their best invention should be “crazy awesome”.
> 
> \- The sign on Genji’s chest is 武神, Bushin: War God or God of Military Arts.


	2. The Sparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello and sorry for the long update and I tried to simplify this fanfic to two chapters. I really tried but I can’t. I estimate there will be 2 chapters left for this.  
> 

As someone who is born in San Fransokyo, Hiro has experience being a passenger in different kind of dangerous vehicles. You can list everything: like the time he is forced to suffer from Aunt Cass’ driving, his misadventures riding with his and Tadashi’s invention, to riding dangerous roller coaster in the park.

But nothing can compare with his current feeling being carried by a cyborg ninja.

Genji has inhuman speed, jumping building after building with incredible landing precision. The thrill of the experience makes up for the lack of safety handle.

“Aaahh!” Hiro’s clutching Genji’s back desperately as he lands on the roof.

After gaining his balance, Genji turns his head slightly and asks, “Are you all right, Hiro?”

Genji can only hear Hiro’s wheezing breath for a while. The cyborg thought he has traumatized the boy.

Until Hiro yells, “Do it again!” Urging the cyborg to jump again while Hiro’s little feet wave back and forth excitedly.

Genji laughs, his soft voice mixes with odd mechanical vibrations, Hiro doesn’t mind it a bit.

“I would like to show you more of my abilities, but we have arrived to your destination.” Genji points his finger to the crowds below.

“Oh, already?” Hiro descends from Genji’s back and sees the scene from the top of the building. He also opens his smartphone to check, comparing the shape of the street to the map and confirms, “Yep, this is the place. That was fast!”

“That is my specialty.” Genji says that as he lowers himself, silently offers his back so Hiro.

Hiro quickly climbs to Genji’s back and both of them land on the ground quietly. When Hiro walks closer to the crowd area, he notices that Genji isn’t following him.

“So, you’re just gonna stay here? You’ll miss the show. I’m gonna kick so much ass in that competition.”

“I’d rather be hidden.” Genji politely rejects his offer. Hiro might not mind his appearance, but the cyborg has faced the bitter fact: his body will attract unwanted attention.

Hiro doesn’t need to know his problem so Genji chooses to be silent, looking up to the top of the building, possibly seeking a new potential place to hide, and then turns back to Hiro. “I’ll be watching the competition from afar. If anything happens. I’ll come and get you.”

The Cyborg jumps fast, few minutes later he is on top of the building, and then disappears.

Hiro shrugs and turns back to the crowd who are circling the bot fight competition. He cracks his knuckles.

“It’s show time.”

Hiro grins as he memorizing his steps to win the bets. Put up an innocent face, pretend to loose, wait until the money went high, and then eliminate them.

...also ignore Tadashi’s miscall vibrating his smartphone on his pocket.

-=-=-

Tadashi is confused…and deeply worried.

He’s not troubled about Hiro ignoring his missed calls. He’s more confused about the odd pattern of Hiro’s GPS signal. He looks up to the Kyudo dojo, then to his Sensei, Hanzo.

After few seconds of weighting his options, Tadashi looks back to some of the members with the captain and asks, “Do you guys know how to be excused from Hanzo-sensei’s session?”

Immediately Rei and the rest of the member gasp, some are looking Tadashi horrified, “No! Are you crazy? The session is just starting!”

Tadashi sighs since he is expecting that kind of reaction from his fellow members. This happens frequently each time he ask any question about his Sensei so he’s gotten used to it. “Yeah, but it’s a family emergency.”

“You could’ve told him before we start this session, Tadashi!” Someone argues.

The other member warns, “He’ll kick you out.”

Tadashi then thinks back about his little brother, Hiro. He remembers how small Hiro was when he’s clutching his hand during their parent’s funeral. He thinks how vulnerable his little brother was when he found him locked inside the locker caused by the bullies in high school. Hiro had endured hardship ever since he’s a toddler.

Who knows what will happen to him this night? The worst scenario that will happen to Tadashi is if Hanzo harshly expels him out of the Kyudo club. But if that’s the only worst thing he had to pay for saving Hiro. Tadashi thinks the risk is worth it. He approaches his Sensei, all other member’s warning goes unheard to his ears.

His heart is beating loudly when he’s facing Hanzo.

He gulps and then asks, “Hanzo-sensei. I’m sorry for the short notice. Can I be excused from today’s session?”

“Why?” Hanzo asks. There’s no anger in his tone, it sounds neutral. That’s a good sign for now...

His Sensei may facing him but his eyes are still gazing on the other Kyudo club members, expecting excellent performance from them.

Tadashi’s been debating if he should tell Hanzo about his brother. But his GPS tracker notification is concerning, urging him to confess.

“Yeah uhm...remember when I told you that my little brother had bot fighting problems? He’s doing it again this night. I think deliberately doing that because he’s mad at me.”

His Sensei sighs tiredly, “If you two had a fight...”

Tadashi knows where this is going. Hanzo is about to lecture about his relationship with Hiro. He doesn’t have time for that.

“I think there’s something odd about his speed.”

Hanzo quickly turns his head to Tadashi. This time, he has earned the man’s full attention.

“How odd?”

“He went very fast, his speed went to twelve miles per hour, and sometimes it went absurdly thirty in steady pace. I don’t think he’s riding any vehicle. He passed through building to another.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes, “How do you know this?”

Tadashi is still pondering the next right word to say but Hanzo demands his answer right now.

“Hamada, you better start talking if you want to be excused and get your brother.”

There’s something odd about Hanzo’s piercing gaze that can force people to tell the truth. Maybe he has talent in interrogating people. Tadashi doesn’t want to know how his Sensei have that specific skill…

So Tadashi confesses. He takes out his smartphone and shows the map, “I put a GPS tracking device sewn in his hoodie.”

“You’ve been tracking him?”

“I only use the GPS device when he goes bot fighting.” Tadashi quickly tells his excuse. He closes his eyes, anticipating disappointed look from Hanzo. Tracking your own family member is rather extreme behavior.

“Have you consider a better tracking device that can resist any weather condition?”

Tadashi opens his eyes and he doesn’t expect that.

“What?” Tadashi asks his Sensei again and is wondering if he hears it right.

Hanzo continues, “Shouldn’t you hire someone to look after him? A bodyguard.”

“We don’t-”

“If he can escape your home by climbing walls-“

“Sensei, my brother is just a fourteen year old kid. He’s not a ninja!” Tadashi is panicking.

Realizing his mistake, Hanzo rubs his brow. He’s not talking to his subordinate. Instead, in front of him is his nervous student.

“Ah yes, forgive me.”

Tadashi hears Hanzo’s muttering in Japanese. It seems he speaks something about ‘old habits’. But that doesn’t matter to him, all Tadashi wants is Hiro to be safe and sound and be home before Aunt Cass asking.

“That’s the problem. He shouldn’t go that fast. He’s in a hostile neighborhood and he’s ignoring my calls. I’m worried.”

“Your brother might be alright. If the GPS tracking device was sewn on his jacket, there’s a possibility that his jacket was taken.”

Sensei is probably right, Tadashi is making a big deal about this. Maybe he is just being paranoid.

“Or perhaps he was taken by someone. I wouldn’t be surprised if it happens to a kid who likes gambling in bot fights.”

…or maybe not.

Hanzo keeps telling Tadashi more dangerous possibilities to Hiro. Each is worse than the last. The more he talks the more Tadashi feels worried about his little brother.

Hanzo continues, “Unless the person you seek is missing for more than 24 hours, there’s no point on calling the authorities.” The man looks back to Tadashi and he stops talking.

But Hanzo doesn’t see Tadashi, a young college student.

Instead, he sees a young man with long hair, frowning, worrying and waiting for his younger brother to return safely…

Hanzo blinks and his illusion is gone, replaced by Tadashi’s figure again. The man takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly before he opens it again, determined with new decision.

“Fujio!” Hanzo turns to the other side and calls Rei’s last name loudly. Rei’s response is staring at him like a deer caught in the headlight.

“Y-yes, Sensei?” The Kyudo club captain timidly answers.

Hanzo orders, “Take over today’s session. I’ll have to help Hamada with his problem.”

When Tadashi hears his Sensei’s announcement he raises his head. “Wait…what!?”

“Follow me, Hamada. I’ll help you find your brother.” Hanzo says as he turns to the exit door.

Unsure what to do, Tadashi is looking back and forth at Hanzo and Rei. The Kyudo captain only shrugs and silently urges him to follow their Sensei. She gives a salute that oddly seems like saying goodbye and Tadashi will never return alive. ‘Good luck with Sensei’

“Uh okay…” Tadashi follows Hanzo, leaving the dojo together.

-=-=-

The path to SFIT’s basement parking is silent when Tadashi and Hanzo go there. Both of them are already leave their _Kyudo-gi_ in the dojo. Tadashi returns to his usual attire: shirt covered with green blazer and dark skinny jeans. Hanzo-sensei on the other hand…

The man is wearing different kind of _Gi_. It has cloud design and gold thunder streak, matches with the golden swirls pattern on his tie and _hakama_. During Kyudo sessions, Hanzo’s plain _hakama_ is usually covering his legs like the rest of his students. Now, his dark _hakama_ is tucked inside his metal boots.

His Sensei looks more of a ninja that way.

Hanzo’s left shoulder is bare. This gives opportunity for Tadashi to witness the details of his Sensei’s menacing yet stunning dragon tattoo. It is amazing to look at but it’s not exactly a good notion to show it off in a city like San Fransokyo. Generally the city’s residents have prejudice toward _Irezumi_.

To top it all off, there’s Hanzo’s legendary Storm Bow. Once, it only exists in the midst of the Kyudo club member’s rumors. If there’s any shred of Tadashi’s doubt about Hanzo's integrity, it’s gone as soon as he sees that Bow. Hanzo is taking the whole ‘finding Tadashi’s meddling little brother’ very seriously.

Because of his Sensei’s appearance, every person that passes them will stare at Hanzo for a moment. Mostly try their best to ignore it as soon as Hanzo glares threatening them, but Robert Callaghan is an exception. He’s not deterred by the man’s threatening presence, more worried for his student’s safety.

“Tadashi? Where are you going?” the old man looks at Tadashi and then at Hanzo. Callaghan seems tense, this particularly happens when he’s noticing Hanzo’s tattoo and the Storm Bow.

Tadashi goes back to Callaghan to respond. Hanzo remains where he stands, patiently waiting for his pupil to finish his explanation.

“It’s my brother again, Dr. Callaghan. This is Hanzo-sensei from the Kyudo club. He’s going to help me find him. We’ll be heading to the SFIT parking area and going to use his car.”

“With him?” Callaghan tone down his voice, hopes that only Tadashi will hear him.

But unfortunately for him, no matter how low his voice is, Hanzo can hear him.

Hanzo dares, “Perhaps you are offering a better solution?”

Callaghan narrows his eyes. He faces Hanzo instead, pointing out his weapon. “Don’t you think that’s redundant? Finding a child with a bow and arrow? This is not a hunt, this is supposed to be a search.”

Yes, Hanzo’s choice on bringing his infamous Storm Bow is a bit extreme, but this precaution is necessary since none of them know who or what has taken Hiro. Thankfully Hanzo hasn’t said anything about Tadashi’s GPS tracking device, even thought that can easily justify him.

“Hamada has his concerns.” Hanzo scowls, “But if he decides to refuse my help, he is welcome to cancel it.”

Hanzo takes out his car keys, a sign that he’s surrendering his decision to Tadashi. The student is looking at Callaghan’s worried face and then to Hanzo. He has make up his decision, “I’m sorry Callaghan. I’m gonna need Hanzo-sensei’s help on this. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Oddly, Hanzo seems surprised by Tadashi's trust.

Callaghan finally yields, “If you say so, Tadashi. Be careful.”

Despite Callaghan’s eyes still lingers, he’s still going to the other direction. Tadashi follows Hanzo to the SFIT’s basement parking. For some reason the man chooses the lowest basement floor and his car is isolated from other cars.

Hanzo’s car is a black sedan. Tadashi had seen a lot of this sedan and its latest generation in San Fransokyo. It is very vanilla and doesn’t stand out in the middle of this city’s traffic. Perhaps his Sensei’s car preference is intentional. Hanzo’s car seems recently bought or rented. Tadashi will never know which one is true.

“Storm brewing in that man’s mind.” Hanzo says as he opens the car. He places his weapon, strapping it on the back of the driver’s seat. He leaves his quiver on the back seat. Tadashi doesn’t take his eyes from Hanzo’s Storm Bow even after his Sensei secures it.

“Who? Callaghan?” Tadashi asks when he sits on the front seat besides Hanzo.

Hanzo doesn't correct Tadashi, so that means he is right. His Sensei continues to describe the old man, “Sharp eyes, calloused hands and his body stays fit despite his age. He is a man who is experience with hand to hand brawl.”

Tadashi blinks, impressed by Hanzo’s accuracy, “Yeah, I’ve heard he has military background.”

“One day he will take off his calm demeanor and his reveal his fury. I suggest you should be careful. He is not what it seems.”

“Okay then, what about you?”

“Pardon?”

“What do you usually do, Sensei? Besides teaching us Kyudo.”

Typical Hanzo, he doesn’t want to answer that question. The man only says, “You don’t want to know, Hamada” And then he starts the engine.

-=-=-

Hiro is aware the danger of gambling in bot fighting. He faces the consequences of his addiction many times. Despite this, the boy is still scared when he gets cornered. Before he finds any chance to escape, he is thrown against the wall. The back of his head hit the wall and he sees the world around him spinning.

When he recovers he sees the thugs surrounding him.

They’re consist of four members; three men and a woman, confine his chance to escape. The leader is a large man who recently lost his money to Hiro. Hiro doesn’t bother to know the man’s name, only remembers that his breath stinks, therefor only known as ‘Stinky’ in his head.

“What do you say guys? Should we teach this brat a lesson?”

His gang agrees cheerfully.

Hiro shuts his eyes and wishes his older brother were here. His wish is granted but it has different outcome.

A figure lands in front of him…and Hiro immediately remembers that Genji is still watching him.

The thugs who surround Hiro, are now halting their action, inspecting the intruder. Genji is in crouching position then slowly stands. Despite not being taller than any of them the cyborg has a very intimidating presence.

“What the…?”

Before Stinky finishes his sentence, Genji dashes.

Instead of unsheathing his blade from his back, Genji uses the hilt of it to hit the first villain’s stomach. Genji catches the second thug’s head and pushes it to the wall hard enough to make him unconscious. Then Genji pursues the only woman in the gang. He kicks her feet unbalancing her stance. She tumbles to the ground.

Genji accomplishes these in few minutes…

The first three victims are now either unconscious or runaway.

Stinky, the leader, is the only one left standing. Feeling desperate, Stinky pulls out a gun. It’s a useless attempt since Genji can disarm him. The cyborg slightly twists his arm. Only after Stinky screams in pain Genji finally uses his weapon, threatening Stinky with his _wakizashi’s_ tip dangerously close to his throat.

“Leave, and you will not be harmed.” Genji warns and pushes Stinky away.

Stinky slowly backs away, testing if the Cyborg is still holding on to his promise. When he realizes the cyborg doesn’t move, he escapes from Genji’s sight.

“F-freak!!” Although being terrified, Stinky still has the gall to insult Genji.

If Genji is ten years younger, that word would offend him and he would’ve chased that man. But blood isn’t necessary here. They’re just spineless people who threaten a little kid but can’t hold weapon or defend themselves properly.

Suddenly Genji feels a small hand tugging his arm.

“Hey, Genji…”

Hiro feels silly for holding Genji’s wrist. But the cyborg doesn’t mind, he slowly holds his hand back assuring the little boy. Genji’s other hand reaches his head and lightly pats him. This small gesture reminds Genji that there are some people who are not bothered by his appearance.

Hiro is one of them.

“Yes?”

“Thanks…not many will stand up for me.”

Genji chuckles, “I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah” Hiro says that as he slowly breathes easier.

His phone vibrates again. Hiro takes it and inspects the new emails and continues ignoring Tadashi’s more missed calls. He receives a new invitation to the next bot fight, complete with a map to go there.

Hiro pulls out his phone and show it to Genji, “This is our next destination. Can you take us here though?”

“ _Hai_ ” Genji nods.

-=-=-

After few miscalls, Tadashi takes off his eyes from his smartphone. He is currently wondering how he ends up in this situation, recapping everything: Hiro is missing and his Sensei suddenly abandons today’s Kyudo session in favor of helping Tadashi.

This is really happening.

Tadashi is slowly aware of his surroundings. The interior of Hanzo’s car is sleek, clean, and has minimum car accessories. There’s a monitor panel that shows readings. If Tadashi isn’t wrong this seems like radar detection screen use in military. The only thing that’s doesn’t fit is a sunroof. Tadashi hasn’t figured it out why such luxury addition is necessary to Hanzo.

Tadashi gathers his courage to look at the back seat. Aside from Hanzo’s quiver, there’s nothing peculiar about it.

…except the fact that the seat oddly smells like bleach for some reason.

What if Sensei used bleach to clean crime evidence…no, Tadashi must stop speculating.

“Still no answer from your brother?”

There’s urgency in Hanzo’s question. Maybe he’s trying to stop Tadashi from investigating his car. Tadashi looks at his side. Hanzo asks this question but his eyes are still fixated on the road.

“No, Sensei.” Tadashi finally answers.

After few moments of silence and then Hanzo asks again, “How long had he been doing this?”

Tadashi thought about it for a while before he answered, “Since he graduated high school. He’s thirteen at that time.”

“You claimed your brother is a genius, yet you believe he can’t detect a tracking device sewn on his cloth.”

The student shrugs, “I thought he didn’t know. He never mentioned it.”

“If I didn't know any better, your little brother was only doing this just to get your attention.”

Tadashi doesn’t reply, he can’t confirm if his Sensei is right or wrong. There’s something odd about Hanzo when they’re discussing this kind of topic.

Hanzo orders, “Put your GPS device on that holder. I’ll do my best to follow him.”

A slot for smartphone holder is provided on top of the dashboard and Tadashi does what he says. As soon as Hanzo can read the map, he hits the gas immediately. When Tadashi sees the car’s speedometer goes up drastically, he realizes:

This is not an ordinary sedan...

Hanzo must’ve changed the machines. Tadashi should’ve suspects this once he saw the car’s wheel design doesn’t match the body.

Hanzo’s driving speed is not beyond what a sedan can do, but there are too many intersections in streets, the momentum causes Tadashi to collide with his door and the dashboard many times. Occasionally, Hanzo looks to his student’s side to check if he’s bruised.

When satisfied that Tadashi’s overall physic is fine, he resumes to his speed. Unlike his student, Hanzo is not affected with the pace he sets, as steady as a rock. San Fransokyo’s hills are very steep but Hanzo manages to change the gear fluently without causing engine misfire.

Since they’ve been driving above speed limit a police car eventually chases them. Tadashi, the ever role model, is looking at Hanzo. He wants (more like prays) for his Sensei to pull over. “Uh... Sensei?”

Hanzo responds when he spots the police car on the rearview mirror. He only scoffs, “Pest...”

Instead on slowing down like Tadashi’s expectation, he increases his speed. Hanzo drives his car to the narrow dark alley that's barely fit to the car’s width. He quickly turns off the car engine. The car's black color gives advantage, concealed in the darkness.

Although it’s unnecessary, Tadashi is holding his breath. Sometimes looking at his teacher, silently questioning his decision. Hanzo remains calm, unyielding. He is drumming his fingers to the steering wheels, waiting for the police to pass them.

It goes exactly according to Hanzo's plan. The police pass them without detecting their hideout.

When the coast is clear, Hanzo drives the car back to the other direction.

The experience is nerve-wracking. Tadashi isn’t sure what to do. He is imagining his gang are here, evaluating Hanzo's driving. To Wasabi, Hanzo is a terrible driver for recklessly driving too fast. To Gogo, he’s a pro because he's able to avoid police. Fred will think this ride is as exciting as roller coaster. Honey will be concern of the pedestrian’s safety.

The worst part is, Tadashi isn’t in position to complain. Hanzo is his Sensei and he’s willing to ignore any rules if it means to find his brother safely.

“Where did you learn to drive like that??” During his state of panicking, Tadashi can’t stop himself from blurting his question.

Hanzo laughs, “If you spend your time chasing your brother who rides motorcycle in Hanamura’s traffic you’ll gain few skills.”

Tadashi quickly turns his head to Hanzo, “Sensei, you have a brother??”

Hanzo immediately shuts his mouth and slams on the breaks. The sudden engine halt could’ve thrown Tadashi out the window if it hadn’t been for the safety belts.

Tadashi asks again, “Sensei?”

“Hamada, I ask you to stop asking about my personal matters.” Hanzo slowly turns his head to his student, “We’re here to find your little brother. Understand?”

“Yeah...understand.” Tadashi gulps.

-=-=-

Hiro thinks they deserve a break after five bot fight matches, which he won every single of them. Usually, Hiro stops at the third matches, finished during midnight and sneaks back to home. But with Genji, they currently finished five matches and if his prediction is right, they can still go to two rounds before midnight.

During their leisure time, both of them are hanging on the edge of the roof. Their feet are dangling down. Hiro has the time to buy a snack from vending machine. He tries offering some to Genji but he politely declines.

At some point, Genji tries to speak Japanese with him. Judging from his heavy accent, Hiro suspects it’ll happen eventually. After all, Genji is one of the few people who can pronounce Hiro’s name flawlessly.

Fortunately, Hiro understands. Unfortunately, he can’t speak that language fluently. Understanding a language is easy for him, speaking it is a different matter. Also, Hiro mostly understand modern Japanese language, Genji speaks old language.

Talking in Japanese with Genji is like talking with a man who is either old or young. It makes Hiro questioning this cyborg’s age. Realizing Hiro’s struggle to understand him, Genji resumes talking with Hiro using modern Japanese. But then, they both switch back to English.

“So, you like my megabot?” Hiro considers it since Genji’s been investigating his invention carefully on his hand.

“It’s a simple design with basic mechanism, programed with complicated codings. Most impressive.”

“It’s just temporary.” Hiro shrugs, “If I can develop a new design. I’ll just replace this junk someday.”

Genji’s finger strokes the megabot’s head, “Don’t you consider keeping this?”

Hiro tilts his head, “You’re oddly compassionate about machines.”

“I guess that’s expected since my master is an Omnic.”

For a moment, Hiro imagines Genji’s master as a robot version of Master Miyagi. Maybe he’s right about his imagination, or maybe he’s not. Hiro is familiar with Omnics: advance-automated robotics produced by Omnica Corporations. He has researched about it before, but the idea of an Omnic teaching a human is something new to him.

“Is he the one who teaches you those cool moves? Can a robot do that?”

“I learned _Ninjutsu_ since I was a child. My master only taught me how to make peace with myself.”

“How is that helping?” Hiro asks honestly.

Genji chuckles, he understands that feeling too well. Hiro doesn’t appreciate the benefit of inner peace, too young to sympathize.

“I felt so much anger when I was young, unsatisfied with this body. It was complicated.”

Hiro frowns, “So I guess you didn’t intent on being a cyborg. It must be sucks.”

“At first.” Genji nods quietly.

“Can I ask what happen? Is it an accident or someone did this to you?”

Genji is thinking the best way to anwer, “I consider the circumstances could be both.”

“That’s terrible! Why would someone do this to you?”

Genji is fidgeting his _wakizashi_. The item gives him a fleeting memory of glinting blades and blood.

He speaks softly, “I learned he had little choice back then.”

Speak of the devil…

There’s a strange colliding noise few feet away. At first it is Genji who notice it, and Hiro follows his head direction down below the street.

“That driver seems to be drunk.” Hiro mocks. He’s ridiculing the way the car approaches them.

Genji thought the black sedan will passes them like other cars. But this car goes oddly slow when it approaches them.

“Hiro,” Genji calls and Hiro responses with a hum, “I think we should leave.”

“Why? What’s wrong with that old black sedan anyway?”

“I believe this car is trying to get to our destination.” Genji turns his head to Hiro, “If it turns out to be Yakuza from earlier. You could be in danger.”

“Are you sure? It could be an ordinary car. That model is kinda common in San Fransokyo.”

Despite Hiro’s laid-back response the boy climbs on Genji’s back anyway.

Genji gives Hiro an advice, “ _Issun saki wa yami_.” He then starts taking Hiro away from the suspecting vehicle.

Funny, how that proverb warns about darkness being close to you, corresponding to the suspicious car which is black.

Or perhaps Genji is asking Hiro to expect the unexpected.

-=-=-

It is over. They’ve located Hiro.

Tadashi can finally touch the ground and walk. He will be free from his Sensei’s ungodly driving. Tadashi never thought being so grateful at a car being slow or clinging to the hope at watching the speedometer getting slower.

…and then the dots on his GPS monitor moves.

“It seems the target is avoiding us.” Hanzo speeds forward again.

Tadashi is starting to hate his bad luck.

-=-=-

It turns out Genji is right. The car’s speed increases once they left the spot. Oddly enough, when Genji skillfully hides between buildings, the car always pursues. Whoever they are, they know where they’re hiding.

“Genji, they’re gaining on us!”

“My suspicion is confirmed then.”

-=-=-

“Hamada, take the steering wheel!”

“Sensei, you can’t be serious!”

Oh, but Hanzo is dead serious.

The man doesn’t take second thought if his student will do what he says. As soon as Hanzo abandons his seat, Tadashi grabs the steering wheel and stabilizes the car’s direction. He had a hard time driving this while moving his body to the drivers seat. If it hadn’t been for Tadashi’s quick reflect they both would run to the wall. Thank Aunt Cass for basic driving lessons that teach Tadashi on using the pedals. Also, thank goodness the road is empty, no pedestrian or other car will get in the way.

Hanzo takes his Storm Bow and his quiver from the back seat. He then orders Tadashi to press a button near the steering wheel. It turns out’s it’s a button that automatically opens the sliding sunroof. As soon as the roof is open Hanzo brings his upper body with his Storm Bow. He’s positioning himself then aiming his Bow to the unknown target that’s running between the roofs.

So that’s why Hanzo needs sliding sunroof…

Hanzo then nocks an arrow.

“Sensei, wait! If it’s my brother-”

“I won’t harm him.”

The man releases the arrow.

Tadashi hears a loud noise followed by a bright light from the corner of his window view. He doesn't ask his Sensei what it is, knowing the object immediately.

Hanzo shots a flare arrow to light up the night sky.

The archer sees a glimpse of silver metal plating and green light. Hanzo could’ve been mistaking but he recognizes that model everywhere. He also spots a mass at the back of that man. A child? Tadashi’s little brother on his back?

Hanzo glares before he returns to his seat. The man effortlessly takes the wheel back as Tadashi glaldly return to his seat. Hanzo continues to chase the target, but he makes a mistake on taking different rout and they are stuck in the traffic, forced to endure it.

The man curses in his native tongue (the kind of word that Aunt Cass will greatly dissaproves) when the car is trapped. After seeing no way to escape the traffic, Hanzo gives up few minutes later. Tadashi on the other hand, is so thankful of San Fransokyo’s traffic despite not knowing his little brother's whereabouts.

-=-=-

Genji doesn't need his visor to identify the arrow. He knows whom it belongs to. There’s only one man stubborn enough to use that traditional weapon, in a world that favors gun power.

“A flare…really?” Hiro’s voice disturb his train of thoughts.

Genji replies, “The driver meant us no harm.”

“Well, what do they want?”

“He wants to meddle with my business.” or at least that’s what he thought. “This is hardly a good time for that, since I already promised to guard you.”

Genji has been baiting this man from his hideout in months. Why does he suddenly come and find him now?

“Good thing we lost him. Because no one can beat this ninja’s speed.” Hiro says that cheerfully as he taps Genji’s shoulder plate lightly with the back of his hand.

“My speed has been enhanced but there are still some people who can still chase me. Especially my...” Genji paused for few seconds, turns his head back to the traffic below.

“Your… What?” Hiro repeats.            

Genji shakes his head, “Never mind. Now that the car is no longer our problem, where is our next destination?”

-=-=-

“Hamada, I have good news and bad news.”

“Okay, what's the bad ne-“

Hanzo cuts his pupil’s word and delivers the good news first instead, “The good news is that your brother is taken.”

Tadashi gawks, “How is that a good news?”

“If my hunches are right, I know his taker. Do not worry, your brother will be all right.”

He asks slowly, “…and if your hunches are wrong?”

“Then that’s a bad news.”

“So uh... Say if your hunches are true. Why is your acquaintance taking my brother? Is it because I’m your student?”

“I knew not his motivation. And no, I don’t think your relation with me has anything to do with this. But I know he wouldn’t harm innocent people. Especially a little boy.”

“In that case could you uh... contact him? Ask him to give my brother back, please?”

“I’m afraid I know not his number. Our association is... complicated.”

“Oh”

After few moments pass, Hanzo confesses.

“We fought sometimes.”

Tadashi frowns. The way Hanzo describes his little brother’s taker doesn’t indicate he’s a threatening nemesis. It doesn’t seem like he’s talking about his friends either, Hanzo seems unpleasant when describing that person. So Tadashi asks, “Physically or Verbally?”

“Both.” Hanzo admits.

Well, that’s assuring.

-=-=-

Hiro always thinks his height can be a blessing and curse depends on the situation. In this current situation, under the crowd of many bot fighters, away from prying eyes, this is count as a blessing to him.

On top of a building nearby he sees a flash of green and silver. He knows that Genji is nearby. Hiro feels safe because of that.

Before Hiro decides to join tonight’s bot fight he scans the area looking for the ring lady. She's on the side currently debating with a man in navy blue suit. The debate turn into argument and soon both of them are shouting at each other. This resulting the rest of the people on the area can hear them.

Before Hiro can turn away to look for the other bot fight area, he sees something unexpected…

The man in navy blue suits takes a gun and shoots the ring lady’s head.

BANG!

Hiro has witnessed a murder scene.

Crowds immediately scattering, people around him are scrambling to run away from the place. The loud gun sound is still ringing on Hiro's ear. The boy’s feet remain to the ground, unmoving, and his brain is still processing the scene that unfolds in front of him.

When the man in navy blue suit, the murderer, notices Hiro's presence. Hiro jolts.

He turns and runs from the scene.

“GENJI!” Hiro screams. He looks up the building. There's no one there.

No answer.

“Genji, help!”

Hiro is running and he is scared more than ever. This shouldn't be like this. He only wants to have some fun, challenge his brain and take fast money. He doesn’t want any of this, witnessing a crime. He’s just a kid.

“Gen…”

Hiro is pulled to the dark alley. Hiro’s mouth is being covered by something metal. He can’t see no lights but but bright green visor illuminating the path. He never thought he’d be so glad seeing a menacing color.

“Shhh…”

When Genji is confident that Hiro won’t scream he takes out his hand from him. He puts both of his hands on Hiro’s shoulder in attempt to calm the shaken boy.

He asks gently, “Are you all right?”

Hiro nods, he’s still too scared to talk.

Genji moves Hiro to his back while he’s investigating the edge of that alley. His hand guarding Hiro protectively.

“The man in dark navy suit who shoots the ring lady is part of the yakuza I fought earlier.”

“He just...shot her like that.”

“He’s been visiting several bot fighting places. The last one has a disagreement.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We call off the night. Those men are here to hunt me. It’s not safe for you. Please remain in here. If the coast is clear and I don’t return in half an hour, go home.”

“But Genji-“

“No” Genji hasn’t use that tone ever since he decides to spare his older brother’s life. “It is getting late. Your brother will be worried.”

Hiro doesn’t reply. He sees in his phone that Tadashi left sixteen missed calls.

“Yeah..” Then suddenly Hiro remembers Genji’s unfinished hand, “But what about your hand?”

“I may not be able to load my shurikens. But a functional hand will suffice.” Genji turns to Hiro as if he’s saying goodbye, “Thank you for fixing it, Hiro.”

Hiro sees Genji readies himself to fighting stance. His blade is raised and Hiro swears there is something green flashes from the weapon.

And soon, Genji vanishes

-=-=-

“You’re still attempt on doing that? Calling your brother?” Hanzo mutters his question while his forehead leans to upper part of steering wheel. Either he’s dissatisfied with his failure at finding Hiro or he hates the traffic, or maybe both.

“Yeah.” Tadashi furiously taps his smartphone, texting or calling his brother. He tries every attempt on contacting.

“Despite it’s being a fruitless effort?”

“I’m not giving up on him, Sensei.”

That statement earns a pity laugh from Hanzo, “Your persistence is amusing.”

Tadashi only sighs, he’s used to get criticized by his Sensei.

“-but you’re a good man, Hamada.”

The student turns his head at Hanzo, surprised by his rare compliment. To his observation, Hanzo looks very sad. His dark eyes are vacant focused on the ground, lips are smiling but it’s more of irony.

“Your younger brother is very lucky to have you.”

Tadashi could’ve sworn he heard his Sensei whispers the last sentence:

“Unlike mine…”

-=-=-

**Next Chapter teaser:**

_“My brother left the clan a decade ago. What makes you think he will come with you willingly?”_

_The man in navy blue suit shrugs, “We haven’t thought of it through, honestly.” Then he smiles cunningly at Genji, “But maybe if we_ _have taken_ _your broken body as a hostage, we’ll get his attention.”_

-=-=-

_“A Cyborg assassin?” Hanzo squints and then he glares, “You mean a ninja.”_

_“Uh…yeah? I don’t know how my brother found him. He was off defending us from the Yakuza. He got caught so we can escape.”_

_“Had he summoned a green dragon from his blade?”_

_“Yes he ha-“ Hiro stops in mid sentence, “Wait, how did you know?”_

_Hanzo doesn’t answer the boy’s question, he only demands, “Where is he?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- On original concept I was planning on describing Hanzo as a manual transmission car driver. You know…him being very traditional and strive on doing things the hard way. But considering the exaggerated hills of San Fransokyo and observing Wasabi’s automatic car, maybe driving manual is kinda impossible.  
> \- From the movie, if you squint at the details of background, The Hamadas plus Aunt Cass are canonically understand Japanese Kanji. Aunt Cass can also writes it.  
> \- The whole fact San Fransokyo’s car designs are generally dull looking and Callaghan has military background originated from the Big Hero 6 concept art book.  
> \- I have headcanon that people in San Fransokyo generally is wary to Irezumi tattoos especially if it’s on Japanese or Hapa’s people. New generations like Tadashi and Rei doesn’t care that much but old generations like Callaghan will be cautious.  
> \- Literal translation Genji’s proverb: “It is dark one inch ahead of you.”


	3. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the late, lots of stuffs happening, got a huge regional project, got hospitalized, and this is the hardest chapter to write.  
> \- I made minor changes for previous chapter, especially the ending of Tadashi’s tea time with Hanzo. Enjoy

During this mess and the unknown state of his little brother, the first thought that comes to Tadashi’s mind is to text his Kyudo club captain, Rei.

_We’re wrong about Hanzo-sensei. He has a brother._

Tadashi stops himself from doing it. Aside it’s not appropriate to text about his Sensei who is besides him, this is hardly an appropriate time to do that.

Inside the car, Tadashi scans the traffic in front of him then looks at his left to observe Hanzo again. He is amazed that the Archer’s impressive yet insane tracking skill still can’t get him to Hiro. Then he has a new idea.

“Hanzo-sensei?”

The Archer only gives Tadashi grumbling unintelligible reply.

“I appreciate the effort but I don’t think this is working. It’s not your fault, but maybe we need a different approach.”

Finally, Hanzo utters a comprehensible word, “Different approach?”

“I think we should split up. Maybe we need to get to them quietly. I go first, you park the car and then catch up later.”

Hanzo’s scowl is a clear sign that he disapproves his idea. “Out of the question. If something happened to you-”

“I’m pretty sure I can handle this.” Tadashi cuts his Sensei’s words. He’s not going to let Hanzo’s negativity wearing him down, “I’ve picked up Hiro pretty often, I’ll be fine, Sensei. Besides, we’re still long way until we can get out from this traffic.”

Hanzo’s eyes see the road ahead. His pupil is right about it, the cars aren’t moving. The nearest shortcut he’ll take is still too far.

“Fine.” Hanzo unlocks the door, “Please, update your location. I will come and get you.”

“I will, Sensei.” Tadashi nods before he gets out from the car.

Before Tadashi closes the door, his Sensei calls, “Hamada.”

“Yes, Sensei?”

“If your brother taker gives you a hard time. I will deal with him.”

Tadashi winces, knows exactly what Hanzo means, “Let’s hope it won’t be necessary.”

-=-=-

Hiro waits.

It’s past half hour.

But there’s still no sign of Genji.

At first Hiro wants to hide back and forget about everything, but then he remembers Genji’s message. He has no choice but to do what he said. Hiro carefully steps outside his hiding place.

He tests the water first, whispering quietly, “Genji?”

Hiro knows, even with low volume Genji can hear his calling. He has that talent. When Hiro calls Genji’s name again there’s still no answer, only silence greets him.

The boy looks down, thinking all possible scenarios for Genji. Part of Hiro’s positive thought assumes Genji has successfully lures those yakuza away from their location. Maybe he’ll be okay. Genji can defend himself. He has amazing combat skills. Surely he can handle them, right?

…but what if Genji can’t make it?

Then, few seconds later, there’s another sound.

It’s not Genji, much to Hiro’s disappointment. The voice belongs to a woman.

“I will get that Omnic’s head if it’s the last thing I do!”

Another woman’s voice replies to her. Her tone is much calmer than the first one. “Calm down Ume, I think we need to think of a plan before we find him.”

Hiro sees two ladies stomp angrily to the path nearby. Both of them wear robes and roller skates. One of them has blond hair, dressed in pink robe and her name is Ume. Hiro suspects her hair isn’t her natural color. The other woman, who’s much taller, has dark hair.

The tall dark haired woman looks a lot like the ring lady, the one that Hiro witnessed her death.

Hiro thinks it is just a coincidence at first.

But the more the women talk the more it confirms Hiro’s suspicion when the blond woman, Ume yells, “Asagao, by the time we’re thinking a plan our sister’s killer will be gone!”

Hiro thinks it’s unfair when the ring lady got shot. But it’s more unfair when Genji is blamed over a crime that he doesn’t commit.

He quickly steps out from his hiding spot without thinking. Then Hiro yells, “You got it all wrong. It’s not his fault!”

Despite being a genius, Hiro does dumb decision sometimes. Coming out from his hideout is one of them. But he earns the women’s attention.

“Oh, really?” the shorter woman, Ume, spots Hiro. She slowly turns her body to his direction, like a cat sets to hunt her prey. “What makes you so sure about that?”

Hiro gulps, starting to think coming out from the hiding spot is a bad idea. He is just a helpless scrawny teenager. These women are carrying dangerous weapons. The boy is tempted to go hide again. But it’s too late, he already makes his presence known, there’s no going back.

“Y-you’re talking about the shooting at the nearby bot fighting arena isn’t it? The ring lady in there got killed? She’s your sister?”

“Her name was Kiku.” The taller woman with dark hair, Asagao, replies, “Until an Omnic killed her.”

“He’s a cyborg not a robot!”

Hiro’s last statement causes one of the women tosses her weapon. A spiked ball with chain is thrown by Ume to the wall, dangerously few inches away from Hiro’s head. Upon quick inspection on the weapon, Hiro knows who they are now.

They're the Fujitas.

A group of dangerous criminal women who are not hesitate to kill. He only heard them from rumors between the bot fighters but this is the first time he’s seen them in the flesh.

“You seem to know much.” Asagao and Ume approaches Hiro slowly.

Hiro timidly answers them, “He’s my…”

Who is Genji to him? His bodyguard or just a passing stranger?

Hiro finally admits, “He’s a friend. He’s there to protect me. In fact he’s actually the enemy of your shooter.”

“Hmm? And what makes you think your ‘friend’ didn’t kill our sister, Kiku?” Ume bows slightly to Hiro’s level so they’re face to face due to the fact she's only few inches taller than him.

“I was there when it happen. I saw who really killed her. It was a guy in a navy blue suit…” Hiro closes his eyes, tries to remember the incident. He remembers the chaos, people scrambling to get away from that area. There’s a man in the blue suit he shot the ring lady. Slowly the details of that man come back to Hiro’s memory. “He’s middle aged, his hair is butch cut, and has stubble beard. I think I saw a logo of two dragons circling at each other on his suit.”

Strangely, the last description of that man has changed the Fujita’s menacing stance. Both of them look weary.

Finally the tall Fujita, Asagao says, “The Shimada clan.”

“Who…?” Curiously Hiro opens one of his eyes. The Fujitas don’t look threatening to Hiro anymore.

The other Fujita, Ume crosses her arms, “You describe a man who belongs to Shimada-gumi. A clan of best trained assassins.”

“-or what’s left of it.” Asagao sneers, “A long time ago they’re the most powerful clan in Hanamura. Ever since their last clan leader’s mysterious disappearance the clan is in shambles, scattering to other countries.”

“Now the organization has no foundation, they’re just doing some petty crime. San Fransokyo is one of their domain.” Ume answers as she pulls her weapon from the wall which is previously thrown to threaten Hiro.

Hiro asks again, “So who is the man in navy blue suit?”

The Fujitas are looking at each other for a while, after nodding they look back at Hiro to answer, “His name is Susano, one of the men in charge. He lacks leadership skills, definitely not the _Oyabun_ material. But that's the reason he wears blue suit. It’s a way of honoring his previous Oyabun, hoping for his return. Some say he worships the ground his _Oyabun_ walks on.”

“My cyborg friend said he’s been visiting all bot fights arena.”

This time Asagao confirms, “From what I’ve heard in the bot fight’s forum, Susano has been gathering the immobilizer gun. We had our last one. We hadn’t got a spare.”

Hiro rubs his chin, thinking hard. “What if that’s the reason why she’s got killed? I’ve heard they have disagreement before he shot her.”

“A device for our sister’s life?” Ume feels disgusted, “An act that I expected from a scum named Susano.”

Then Asagao urges her sister, “In that case, we’ll be on our way.”

Before the Fujitas leave, Hiro asks them, “You’re not going to hunt my friend, are you?” He’s hoping these women won’t give Genji any trouble.

“That depends if we find Susano first.” Ume replies as she playfully pinches Hiro’s cheek.

It hurts, but it’s much better than facing their weapon.

“Bye-bye little boy.” Ume waves her petite hands.

In the blink of an eye the Fujitas leave and goes hidden away from Hiro’s sight.

Hiro is once again alone in the dark streets.

The first thing on Hiro’s to-do list is to get away from that place. He is about to check his surroundings until a bright light flash in towards him.

“HIRO!” It is Tadashi who’s using the light of his smartphone to light his path.

“Oh hey, Tadashi.” Hiro waves his hand sheepishly. He isn’t expecting his older brother to find him so quickly. Hiro isn’t sure if he’s glad or afraid of him.

Tadashi quickly approaches Hiro. The young man crouches to his level and hold both of Hiro’s shoulder, “Are you all right? Did you get hurt?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Then…what were you thinking!!”

Hiro has seen it coming, but that doesn’t mean he’s anticipating it. Tadashi throws punches at him. Harmless punches for common’s view but they’re still hurt to Hiro.

“Ow, ow!”

“You better have good explanation for this because I went to the trouble looking for you through all San Fransokyo’s street with the help of my Kyudo instructor, and I do NOT want to experience his driving again!”

What is Hiro supposed to say? He was bot fighting again and he’s having a cyborg stranger to be his bodyguard for a night?

CRASH!

Tadashi is instantly alarmed when a heavy object is almost thrown at him. In instinct he pulls Hiro away from it. After swiftly dodging it, the Hamadas looks down to the thrown object on the ground. From Hiro’s observation it is a trash can’s lid, initially aimed to hit Tadashi’s head. It’s squished beyond recognition because of the impact being thrown to the ground.

Hiro’s eyes widens, he knows where it comes from.

“Tadashi…” Hiro suddenly whispers a warning. His eyes look up to the darkness. His suspicion is confirmed when he sees a dark figure hanging up the fire escape stairs beside building, dimmed green lights surrounding him. “Don’t make sudden move.”

“Hiro, what are you talking about-“ unfortunately Tadashi follows the source. As soon as he sets his eyes on the darkness, a human figure lights up his form with green light. Tadashi screams, “OH MY GOD!!”

Well, Genji returns. At least there’s the good news.

Hiro is glad that the cyborg is well, but this is definitely not a good time. The boy winces as he observes his older brother’s expression. Poor Tadashi, he’s trying to comprehend Genji’s presence. Half man, half machine, truly Genji is one of a kind.

Hiro is about to laugh at this situation until Genji drops down to the ground and unsheathe his _wakizashi_.

Uh-oh Genji thinks Tadashi is a threat because his brother has been hitting him.

Hiro needs to act quickly.

Predictably, Tadashi’s instinct is to put Hiro behind him. But Hiro avoids Tadashi’s hand and runs up in front of him. Before Tadashi questions his little brother’s motive, Hiro already waves both of his hands frantically to Genji.

“No, it’s okay! This is my big brother!”

That statement immediately stops Genji.

“Oh...”

Genji places his wakizashi back, loosens his threatening stance and…

“Yo!”

…he gives a two fingers salute, greeting Tadashi cheerfully.

What will happen if Hiro doesn’t stop him?

But Hiro notices there’s something odd about Genji’s friendly gesture. His fingers on his right hand are oddly twitching.

“Ah…” Hiro sighs sadly, “I just fixed that.”

Genji lowers his hand, “I am sorry. You work hard on fixing it.”

“Hey it’s cool. I can do it again. Here, let me check your hand.”

Hiro walks closer to the cyborg. Genji does what Hiro ask, doesn’t hesitate, surrendering his hand to the boy.

When Tadashi is sure that Genji isn’t a threat he slowly walks closer to them, “Hiro, what...who’s this?”

“This is Genji, he’s a cyborg. He’s been looking after me for tonight.” Hiro answers while his eyes are set to inspect Genji’s forearm and then he introduces his older brother, “Genji, this is my big brother, Tadashi.”

“Uh, are your sure his name is not _Bushin_?” Tadashi notices the writing on Genji’s chest.

“No, you dork. No ninja would reveal his name on his chest.”

“A ninja???”

“-Green cyborg ninja dude.” Genji chuckles. “Your little brother has fixed my hand. I’m grateful for that.” He bows slightly.

“Oh...uh okay.” Despite million questions buzzing in his mind, naturally Tadashi bows back. After bowing, Tadashi observes Genji carefully. This cyborg who has a sword on his back sounds unexpectedly very chill and outgoing?

“How did you two meet?” Tadashi asks.

Hiro shrugs, half paying attention and too focused on preparing his portable tools for Genji’s hand from his pocket. The boy answers, “On the streets.”

Despite being annoyed by his little brother’s response Tadashi is still amazed by Genji’s existence: a fully functional flexible cyborg. That must’ve cost a lot of research and money.

Few seconds pass for repairing and its clear Hiro is frustrated with Genji’s broken forearm, so Tadashi is offering his help, “Can I look at that?”

Genji’s visor immediately turns at the older Hamada.

Tadashi isn’t used being stared by a cyborg but he tries to be polite. He thinks Genji is trustworthy and his movement is totally normal. After few moments of silence, the cyborg nods, giving his consent. So Tadashi starts examining his hand. Unlike Hiro, the way Tadashi touches Genji’s hand is very methodical, a significant difference between an engineer student and an autodidact genius.

“Which part of your arm is the real flesh?” Tadashi asks as his hand is roaming the edges of Genji’s arm plate.

Genji simply answers, “None, the flesh is my shoulder joint.”

Tadashi turns his question to his little brother, “Did you check his sensory feedback wires?”

“I did but not much.” Hiro shrugs.

“Ugh, Hiro, I can’t believe this! No wonder his hand won’t last more than few hours!”

Hiro pouts, “Hey, it's not my fault, I’m not the medic nerd!”

The boys continue to argue about the fixing procedure, something that Genji isn’t fully expert despite being a cyborg. He is a user not a maker.

Genji is also amazed that Tadashi manages to open his forearm's lid. Normally in this situation Genji will be alarmed and takes back his hand. But he trusts Hiro therefore he can put his trust to Tadashi.

“What are those…?” For few moments Tadashi almost forgot that he’s inspecting a cyborg instead a robot. The set of sharp objects inside someone’s forearm is concerning him.

Hiro obediently answers his brother, “Genji said he can load shurikens from that hand.”

“S-Shurikens?? Hiro, seriously?”

Instead of answering his older brother’s question, Hiro uses his dirty tactic, distracting Tadashi with other news, “Maybe that’s why he’s throwing you with a trash can lid. He can’t use his shurikens.”

Obviously Tadashi isn’t going to fall for that. He repeats his questions, “Yeah, but Shurikens?”

“You’re surprised by this even though he has a _wakizashi_ and a sword on his back?”

Tadashi raises his voice, “Hiro, answer my question! What is going on?”

Seeing Genji is about to answer, Hiro fills in instead, “I can tell everything once we fix his hand. Can you help me?”

Tadashi returns his attention to Genji’s forearm, “I think we need a night if we’re going to fix him totally. We also need a 3d printer…and a cup of coffee.”

“So…we can take him to our garage to fix his hand?”

“Hiro, Genji is not a stray cat. You can’t just take him to our house like that.”

Genji finally says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to impose.”

“No, it’s not your fault, Genji. I’ve come here with my Kyudo instructor.” Tadashi is sure that Genji’s head is lifted when he says that. He continues his explanation. “He’ll be here expecting me to bring Hiro and take us home and I don’t know how he’ll react if he sees you.”

Genji sternly interrupts, “You’re with Hanzo. He’s the one who’s driving you in a black sedan.”

“That was you!” Hiro gasps and glares accusingly, “We thought you were one of the bad guys!”

Ignoring his little brother’s tantrum, Tadashi turns to Genji, “Hanzo-sensei said he knows you…”

Genji reacts the way Tadashi doesn’t anticipate. He unsheathes his wakizashi. Acting on instinct Tadashi backs away, afraid of the cyborg. But Genji isn’t drawing his weapon to Tadashi, he sense a presence, a threat.

The cyborg turns to the other side and slices the air and there’s sparks colliding with it. The Hamadas needs time to process what’s happening.

“I deflect a bullet.” Genji explains

“A bullet? From who?” Hiro starts panicking.

“From him…”

Then they heard a laugh and a man in a navy blue suit is standing in the middle of the road followed by some men with suits and dark glasses. They’ve finally face the man named Susano and he has a gun on his hand. Evidently, he’s the one who fires the bullet.

Hiro’s breath quickens, recollecting memories. This is Susano’s unmistakable appearance: butch haircut, stubble beard, two dragons adorned his blue suit. This is the man who killed Kiku, the ring lady.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t, _Zassō_.”

Genji voice sounds disgusted as a reveal the intruder’s name, “Susano...”

“I know that deflect technique. You are the one and only Genji Shimada.”

Shimada…Shimada… Tadashi has heard that name but he forgets.

“You’re a Shimada?” Hiro quickly turns his head to Genji, “You’re one of Shimada-gumi, the clan of assassins.”

“I was.” Genji quickly corrects him.

“Oh, he’s more than just a member. He’s the second heir. He’s the previous and recent _Oyabun’s_ precious little boy.”

“Until the elder gave the order to kill me.”

Susano adds Genji’s story, “-Survived and comes back from the death to kill us all.”

“The clan that wants to eliminate me doesn’t deserve my loyalty.”

All of the sudden, Susano loses his cool and yells, “You killed my colleagues who are like brothers to me! You killed us all, the people who grew up with you!”

Genji argues, “Those who murder innocent people, selling drugs, bringing terror to Hanamura and other shameful crimes. All the more reason to end of them all.”

Susano laughs, “Ah, that’s when you’re wrong.”

Genji steps back, “What are you talking about? The clan has been disbanded.”

“They’re dispersing. We came from different groups, some of us survived from the clan. No thanks to you, _Zassō_.”

 _Zassō_. Weed.

That’s what it means…or at least that’s what it sounds like to Hiro and Tadashi’s ear.

Genji growls, “You’re still calling me that?”

“Ever since you dyed your hair to green. It’s hideous. Also that’s a fitting name for you too: a rebellious wasteful living being among us. No matter how much we cut and trim the garden, the weed will come back. He exists in Hanamura and then Fransokyo.”

“Then what are you doing in San Fransokyo? I doubt you’re here personally to face me.”

“I admit I didn't expect to meet you here but it will make my job easier.”

“How?”

“I gathered here to give Talon an offer they can’t refuse: your brother.”

The Hamadas sees Genji still.

“Some sources spotted him living in San Fransokyo.”

Genji denies, “My brother left the clan a decade ago. What makes you think he will come with you willingly?”

The man in navy blue suit shrugs, “We haven’t thought of it through, honestly.” Then he smiles cunningly at Genji, “But maybe if we have taken your broken body as a hostage, we’ll get his attention.”

As soon as Susano says that, his guards are blocking their escape path.

“Think about this, Genji. Why do you think I’m so glad to see you, even though you’re here to ruin our business in this city?”

“Tough luck, Susano. My brother won’t recognize my new form.”

“Some of us saw you talk to him in Hanamura. Don’t lie to me.” Susano then turns his attention to the Hamadas. “Now about those boys.”

“Susano, leave them! It’s me you want. These boys are just bystanders.”

“The older one may be useless to me, but the little one has reputation among bot fighters. I once thought they’re exaggerating his engineering skills. But here you are Genji, your hand got fixed. I recall one of my men has broken it.”

Hiro’s a little boy genius, a perfect tool that can be easily manipulated for crime.

“ _Kuso…_ ” Genji goes frustrated.

One of Susano’s guards has successfully snatched Hiro. No matter how much Hiro scream and kick, he can’t resist their hold. He’s been carried out from them.

“Tadashi!!” He cries for his brother.

Tadashi’s calm demeanor changes radically when his little brother is forcefully taken away from him. He is about to threaten Hiro’s takers, “Get your hands away from my little bro-“

Before Tadashi finishes his sentence Tadashi is stopped by a gun pointed on his head. One of Susano’s guards aims it, waiting for Susano’s instruction.

“Just end him.” Susano’s says as he waves his hand, definitely uncaring for Tadashi’s life.

But behind Tadashi, Genji is preparing his attack. He’s forced to summon his ultimate, risking it all to save Tadashi’s life.

“ _RYŪJIN NO KEN WO KURAE_!”

Cyborgs, yakuza, advanced weapon. Tadashi thought he’d seen everything.

Now he sees Genji summon a green dragon from his blade. First, Genji attacks the man who points the gun at Tadashi. After Tadashi is free of harm, Genji's next target is the other one who hold Hiro.

The Cyborg stabs his enemy, a precise cut, quick and clean, expertly done without harming Hiro. Once Hiro is free, Genji’s next foes are the rest of the guards that are surrounding them and Susano who is smart enough backing away, avoiding Genji's assault. Some of them pulling out their guns but their bullets won’t penetrate Genji’s deflect skills, others are pulling out their melee weapon like knifes or blades.

It’s chaos.

“Get out! Take your brother away and don’t look back” Genji shouts instruction at Tadashi.

Thankfully Tadashi snaps out from his shock and does what he’s told.

Think later. Save Hiro now.

Tadashi pulls Hiro’s hand and runs as fast as he can away from that area.

Being too focused on killing the rest of Susano’s guards, Genji doesn’t see Susano pulls out a different kind of gun and aims it at him. Unlike his previous guns, this one is large and bulky isn’t loaded with bullets.

It’s something else.

Susano aims his customized gun at Genji’s right forearm and fires it. A small cylinder device with little claws clutches itself to the cyborg’s skin.

“What the…”

Genji inspects the intruding device on his forearm. It’s as large as a hockey puck and alarmingly blinks red. Before Genji removes it, he suddenly can’t move his hand, his hold on his blade weakens and his dragon vanishes instantly.

Feeling confident and gaining the upper hand, Susano fires his gun again at Genji’s left calf resulting the cyborg’s stance wavers. The more Susano fires his device at Genji’s body the more Genji lost his control of his body. Soon with the entire cylinder device clutching on Genji’s body, he falls down to the ground.

Genji struggles to move his body but it’s futile since those devices are all over his body. It feels humiliating to unintentionally lie down under Susano’s mocking gaze. Susano orders his remaining guards to stop fighting, and then he crouches down to Genji.

“I must congratulate you, Genji. We need at least ten immobilizer chips to keep you still. I went all the trouble to get this. It cost the life of a vendor of mine.” Susano raises his gun and admire the technology. “But I think it’s worth it.”

Genji can’t even control his position. He’s stuck looking at the escape path. Although his situation is hopeless, he thinks at least Tadashi and Hiro manage to escape.

As if Susano can read his mind he sneers, “I lost my little genius, but it doesn’t matter. My men can chase them and then we’ll have him as soon as we kill he older brother.”

Genji slightly shudders. Tadashi will lose his life has done nothing wrong to deserve this. If Tadashi’s Sensei finds out…

…wait, Tadashi’s Sensei.

Genji thinks this situation isn’t as hopeless as it seems.

“You shouldn’t harm the boys especially the older one.” Genji warns Susano, slightly pleased that the immobilizer doesn’t ruin his vocal chords.

“Why?” Susano laughs, “It’s not like _Kumichō_ will come out if we kill him.”

-=-=-

Hiro utters his concern as he runs with Tadashi, “We can’t just leave him behind!”

“It’s us against a group of yakuza. Saving Genji is impossible!”

“But there must be something we can do!”

“Hiro, we’re just…HIRO!”

Two of Susano’s guards are catching up to them. The fastest one grabs Hiro’s hood. Tadashi goes panic and uses self-defense. He elbows the one who grabs Hiro, manages to pry him off from his little brother. Unfortunately the other guard pins him down instead. Tadashi struggles to free himself until he feels a gun pressed to the back of his head.

“TADASHI!!” Hiro shrieks.

“Saito, you heard what the boss said. Just kill him.” Hiro’s captor tells the one who holds Tadashi.

“NO!!” Hiro wriggles himself to free from his captor’s grasp, but it’s no use.

THWISH!

But Hiro doesn’t hear a gun shot.

Instead, there’s a sound of the wind and suddenly the gun that aims on Tadashi’s head goes missing. As Saito and Tadashi turn to their side, they found the missing gun. It is embed to the ground, pierced by an arrow few feet from them.

Saito mumbles, “What the…?”

In the midst of silence, Hiro sees two small metal balls bounces and rolls to their location. The first bomb explodes in the area near Tadashi, followed by the second near Hiro’s.

Those are smoke bombs.

_A real freakin’ smoke bombs._

Hiro sees those often in the movies but it’s still surprising to see actual functioning smoke bombs. Now they’re all engulfed in the thick smoke. Hiro sees a shadow looming behind Tadashi and Saito.

“Saito, behind you-“ Hiro’s captor warns his associate but it’s too late.

It came too quickly, the subordinate called Saito, has no chance. Hiro sees a man with a dragon tattoo quickly emerges from the smoke. From Hiro’s quick observation he’s an archer, the one who shoot the gun with his arrow, preventing Tadashi’s demise. The savior mercilessly hits Saito with his large bow.

SMACK!!

Saito is knocked down instantly, Tadashi is free and he quickly scoots away from him. The man with dragon tattoo disappears. He is blending himself with surrounding’s mist.

“You!” Hiro’s captor yells at Tadashi, “Why is he here helping you? Explain!!”

Tadashi raised both of his hands surrendering. His little brother is still in captive. One wrong move and he might shot Hiro’s head. He quickly tells the truth, “I don’t know! That arrow belongs to my Sensei!”

“Sensei?” The kidnapper laughs, almost hysterically. Feeling desperate, he presses his gun to Hiro’s head.

Hiro’s captor yells at his surrounding but Hiro suspects he’s calling the archer with the dragon tattoo. “You care about these boys? Surrender yourself!! O-or I’ll kill the younger one!!”

Hiro feels the gun pointed to the side of his head. Tadashi fears for his safety. But Hiro doesn’t feel threatened because his captor’s grip on the gun wavers.

“Stop that!” Tadashi pleads.

“Stay back!” He points the gun at Tadashi this time, still holding Hiro hostage, “You have no idea who you’re dealing with. Your Sensei is not what you think he is. He’s the-“

His captor’s hold loosens immediately. Hiro sees for few seconds his captor gets pulled into the smoke. The boy is sworn he heard muffled scream and cracking bone sound, but Hiro doesn’t care. He only seize his opportunity to go to his brother. As soon as Hiro reaches Tadashi he hugs him immediately.

When Tadashi’s embrace loosens, Hiro looks at his surrounding. That the mist is receding, now Hiro can see the archer with a dragon tattoo is approaching them.

“Sensei?”

“Are you all right, Hamada?”

Tadashi nods and that’s answer is enough for Hanzo. Then they hear more footsteps and shouting from the other road. Susano’s three other guards heading to their way.

“More of them are coming. Get your brother and go hide behind that car. I’ll cover the both of you.”

With Hanzo on the lead, Tadashi stands and takes his brother to safety. There are several car parked on that street, Hanzo leads the boys to the nearest SUV. Tadashi isn’t looking back but he hears distant shouting and several bullets raining at them. It’s a good thing they have reached the car in time.

The boys hide themselves to the car’s side while Hanzo, who is beside them is calculating their enemies’ movement.

Hiro is currently covering his ears from bullet’s ringing, manages to ask his older brother, “So, this guy is…”

“Hanzo-sensei, my Kyudo instructor.” Tadashi replies.

Hiro then looks at Hanzo’s appearance (observing closely at his tattooed arm while holding heavy yet dangerous looking bow) Hiro turns to Tadashi and asks worriedly, “Is he teaching you Kyudo or how to kill someone?”

Tadashi is about to scold Hiro but stops when he sees Hanzo nocks three arrows from his quiver. In incredible speed, he pulls his bowstring and shots the rest of Susano’s guards with those arrows, instantly kills them.

“Still think he’s just your average Kyudo instructor?” Hiro asks sarcastically.

Between the discoveries of a possible cybernetic enhance technology and his Sensei who’s too competent at fighting, Tadashi only mutters, “I’m not sure what to think anymore.”

“I have secured the area.” Hanzo lets out relief breath. He then turn his head to Tadashi accusingly, “I knew letting you go alone was a bad idea.”

“To be fair, I have never encounter Yakuza when I picked up Hiro.”

“Yes, that’s unusual for them, which leaves…YOU!!” Hanzo points his finger accusingly at Hiro, quickly frightens him.

“What did you do that draws those people from the assassin clan?”

When Hiro lips tremble, Tadashi's brotherly instinct kicks in. He quickly stands between his brother and Sensei, the only time he stands up to his own teacher. After feeling safe, Hiro ducks behind his older brother.

“Sensei, this is not entirely Hiro’s fault. He just caught up in this situation.”

“A boy like him shouldn't get involved with The Shimada-gumi. Those people are dangerous.”

“I was helping a friend!” Hiro says defensively.

Tadashi quickly supports him, “Yeah, he coincidently met a cyborg assassin hours ago. They’re instant buddies and that cyborg protected Hiro and avoided the Shimada-gumi. That’s also the reason why it's so hard finding him.”

“A Cyborg assassin?” Hanzo squints and then he glares, “You mean a ninja.”

“Uh…yeah? I don’t know how my brother found him.”

Hanzo’s expression is unreadable, but his tone seems angry, “Had he summoned a green dragon from his blade?”

“Yes he ha-“ Hiro stops in mid sentence, “Wait, how did you know?”

Hanzo doesn’t answer the boy’s question, he only demands, “Where is he?”

“We were surrounded by Shimada-gumi. He’s defending us from them, saving us. He told us to run so we left him behind.” Hiro says as he points to the dark alley.

“He didn’t follow you two?”

Tadashi answers, “I think he got captured? He had connection with the Shimada-gumi, they said something about using him to get his brother or something.”

Hanzo’s eyes follow that direction. He looks conflicted.

“Sensei…?”

“Forgive me, Hamada, I'm afraid I can't take you and your brother home. Can you carry on with public transportation?”

“I guess we can. But why?”

“I have unfinished business.”

After his confession, Hanzo runs to a building in front of him then climbs the wall. Tadashi blinks while his brain is processing the fact that his Sensei climbs a wall like a spider. He lost the sight of his Sensei after he reaches the top of it.

“Well, there goes our ride to home, Hiro-“ Tadashi turns his head to his little brother, expecting him to be on his side.

But Hiro’s not there…

“Hiro?” Feeling panic, Tadashi turns around, searches for his brother. He finally spots Hiro running to the same apartment building where Hanzo climbs. “HIRO!” Tadashi yells but his little brother isn’t coming back. He chases the boy despite Hiro being the faster of the two.

When Tadashi goes inside a small apartment building, he’s seen Hiro run straight to the elevator. He manages to get inside before the lift closes the door.

Luckily they’re the only ones inside so Tadashi has the privilege to scold his little brother, “Hiro, what has gotten in you?”

Hiro seems scared then letting it out, “Your Sensei is one of them, the Shimada clan. He’s the enemy!”

“What on earth are you-“

Hiro has seen this coming so he interjects, “It’s his sake gourd!”

“His gourd? What about it?”

Hiro takes a deep breath before he explains, “When I saw Susano, someone identifies his origin from Shimada-gumi from a symbol: two dragons circling each other. I saw-“

“-You saw that symbol again from Hanzo-sensei’s gourd.” Tadashi finishes tiredly.

“You know this?”

“His surname is Shimada.” Tadashi confesses. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. He doesn’t like it when we mention that name, so I didn’t notice. My friends from the Kyudo club keep telling me that he’s a shady guy. I have theories but being associate with Shimada-gumi is not what I had in my mind.” Tadashi leans himself to the lift’s wall, feeling tired with all the revelation.

“Then why are you trusting him?”

Tadashi shrugs, “I dunno. I always believe everyone has good side.” Then Tadashi smiles at his little brother, “It also the same reason as why you trusted a dangerous cyborg ninja that you only know this night.”

Hiro was about to argue until Tadashi raises his hand and explains, “I've known Hanzo sensei for a year. He's a grumpy guy but he's been kind to me. He’s the one who initiate our search for you using his car.”

The boy looks down, being thoughtful about Tadashi’s words. For few seconds the brothers aren’t talking, there’s only humming sound from the elevator machine going up.

Hiro then admits, “I chased after him because I’m afraid he’s going to kill Genji. Susano said Genji’s a traitor.”

Tadashi sighs, “It’s kinda hard for Genji to escape to be honest... As for Hanzo-sensei, that’s not like him.”

Considering how Hanzo has easily defeated highly trained criminals. Hiro looks at his older brother with sarcasm ‘really…?’

Tadashi rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I have a hunch Sensei knows Genji. He doesn’t seem to like him but he doesn’t hate him enough wanting to murder him.”

“But if he is going to, will you stop him?”

Tadashi clicks his tongue, “Honestly I don’t know if we can prevent that. You’ve seen what he did to those guys...”

Susano’s guards who’s sent to capture Hiro and kill Tadashi. Only Hanzo knows what happen to them.

“But I’ll try to talk to Hanzo-sensei.” Tadashi finally says.

Hiro looks back to his older brother, surprised by his bravery.

“Genji saved us. It’s the least we can do.” Tadashi says as he straightened his blazer and his hat.

The lift stops and its bell give a sign they’ve arrived on the top floor. It’s not that hard to find Hanzo. He is currently sitting cross-legged on the apartment’s roof. His eyes are looking to the ground below.

The Hamadas are approaching him carefully. Then they stop when Hanzo utters his first words.

“You disobeyed me.” the man acknowledges the boys’ presence without looking at them.

“We uh… We’re worried about you.” Tadashi is obviously isn’t good at lying and his Sensei knows that.

Aside disappointed sigh, Hanzo isn’t angry, “Then you have to wait until I’m done.”

The Hamadas take this sign to approach the man, getting more confident when Hanzo makes no attempt to stop them. When Hiro and Tadashi are near him, they see Hanzo has arranged simple map on the floor using small stones and chalk (some that Tadash thinks are stolen from SFIT). Hanzo seems to be in deep concentration, looking at the scene below them.

Tadashi asks, “Done doing what?”

The archer doesn’t answer, only points his finger to the ground area.

Hiro and Tadashi realize that this building is near the dark alley where they meet Susano. From this roof they can see Genji is lying on the ground surrounded by Susano and several guards.

“Genji!” Hiro goes to the edge to look at the area clearly and Tadashi follows him.

“Lower your voice.” Hanzo warns, “I’m still figuring out how to save him, don’t blow our cover.”

Hiro and Tadashi are looking at Hanzo feeling startled and then they look at each other. They’re astounded to get this problem solved so easily. This also explains the map that Hanzo has drawn, it is similar with all of Susano men's position.

“So you’re…going to rescue Genji?” Hiro asks, feeling hopeful. This situation is not as helpless as he thought.

“As soon as I find out how to fight and carry him at the same time. I must admit that is not an ideal plan.”

“I've only seen five. I think with the stunt you pull previously. The odds are in your favor.” Tadashi says as he counts Susano and the remaining guards.

“No, there are about thirty people in there. The others are behind that wall, the rest is behind the other wall.”

“How do you know that?”

Hiro sees there's an arrow embed on every side of those walls. So he assumes, “He has special arrows that contains sonar tracking device.”

Hanzo raises one of his eyebrows, impressed with Hiro’s quick observation. “That is correct.”

Tadashi asks, “How about an alternative rescue plan? Do you have any?”

“The most perfect solution is to make him move. He is capable of taking care of himself. Now, why is that fool can’t move is beyond me.”

Hiro snorts, “It’s not his fault the enemy uses Immobilizer, making him unable to move.”

Hanzo turns his head to Hiro, “Immobilizer?”

“I’ve heard from someone, their leader Susano has been visiting different bot fights arena for immobilizer. I guess he’s been collecting those to immobilize Genji’s movement.”

“Susano? There?”

“You know him too, huh?”

“He worked with me before. He’s ambitious man, but sloppy. I’m surprised he actually managed to lead the Shimada-gumi remains. His idea on gathering immobilizer was also well thought, though there are better places to get them aside bot fight arenas.”

“Why is there such dangerous device in bot fight arena?” Tadashi asks.

Hiro rolls his eyes, “Despite being illegal activities we have rules. Every bot fight arena must have at least one immobilizer. It’s for precaution. If one of the bot loses control, they will use the immobilizer. I don’t know that thing can work for cyborgs.”

“I guess that really depends how much part of him that is still human. I’m amazed how much he can move, even though there’s so many of it.” Tadashi says that as he sees Genji attempt on head butting Susano.

Hanzo agrees, “He’s a stubborn spirit.”

Both Hamadas are looking at Hanzo after he utters those words.

Then Hanzo breaks the silence and asks the boys, “Can you disengage those immobilizers?”

Surprised by that question, Hiro blinks, “I think I can take it apart. But...” Hiro pauses as he observes Genji, “Some of those immobilizers might affect his life support. I don’t know how much it will affect his health. That’s kinda Tadashi’s thing.”

Hanzo follows Hiro’s gaze, looking at Tadashi who is already looking up information from the Internet using his smartphone.

“I’m looking up article about this. Thankfully, there’s possible way without causing damage to Genji’s body. I’ll guide your progress when you’re doing it.”

“Do you even know what Genji’s body is like?” Hiro asks, feeling uncertain.

“No, but there’s a bunch of thesis from a doctor named Ziegler, SFIT student’s perks. My Dean has connections for these kinds.” Tadashi doesn’t realize Hanzo frowns when he says that, so Tadashi continues, “I have a big picture about it.”

Both Hiro and Hanzo are glaring at Tadashi, but perhaps for different reasons.

Hiro complains, “Can you stop advertising your nerd school for few seconds? Someone’s life is in danger here.”

Tadashi shrugs, “Hey, I’m just answering questions.”

“So are you going to teach me how to disable the immobilizer or what?”

Tadashi scans the area below, “Yeah, we’re going to learn together. I’m definitely not going to let you go alone in this. Now all’s left is dealing with Susano and his guards.”

Both Hamadas are looking at Hanzo again with expectation.

“Leave them to me.” Hanzo nods.

-=-=-

They have few minutes preparation. Only one chance is given, there shouldn’t be any room for error. Before Hanzo gives the signal, Hiro and Tadashi take their time reading the anatomy of immobilizer from the Internet. Hiro has his portable fixing kit ready, the one he used to fix Genji’s hand.

“What is Kyudo to you, Hamada?”

Hanzo asks the question, breaking the silence.

Tadashi frankly answers, “It’s a state of the art.”

“You’re not wrong. But Kyudo is also used for combat...to kill.”

Tadashi nods.

Hanzo continues, “We are going to face a group of men who are highly trained and won’t hesitate to kill anyone even children. Do you understand what I must do to defend us?”

Tadashi is naive sometimes but he’s not a fool. He craves an ideal world without violence but those people from the Shimada-gumi are too dangerous. If he chose a grey area where his friends and family are safe, he will take that.

“Yeah, I understand.” Tadashi replies as he sees his Sensei pulling arrows from his quiver.

-=-=-

“Smile, Genji!” Susano mocks his helpless laid victim while taking a snapshot with his phone, “Too bad I don’t know how to open your mask, but I guess this photo will do.”

Genji can’t control his legs and arms, but he’s still can control his head. He turns away from the flashing light, resulting unsatisfying photo result.

Susano only chuckles and comments, “Still stubborn.” Then he changes topic, “But do you remember how we do things back in the Shimada clan?”

Despite not desiring to entertain Susano, Genji decides to answer, “We’re threatening our target by capturing their loved ones. Then we sent their body parts one by one.”

“Excellent, I’m glad you’re still remember your lesson well. I can’t wait to show the picture and your hand to _Kumichō_.” After giving another mocking smile Susano raises his electric saw to cut Genji’s hand.

“I understand why you get yourself attached to that boy. He’s a little rascal and has an older brother who constantly taking care for him. He reminds you of a certain someone isn’t?”

Genji breathes slowly before he whispers, “My brother will not come for me.”

“He left the clan because of your ‘death’.” Susano says as he switch the electric saw on, “But if he doesn’t, at least I enjoy your suffering, after all there’s pain sensors, right?”

When Susano’s electric saw is an inch from touching Genji’s hand plate surface, both of them hear wind sound.

THWISH!

Genji thinks his visor is malfunctioning, then later he finds out it’s not deceiving him.

THUNK!!

An arrow pierces Susano’s shoulder, pushing him back. He screams and instantly knocked down groaning in pain. The electric saw on his hand is stuck on the floor, few centimeters away from Susano’s head. Inside Genji’s morbid imagination he kind of wishes it slices Susano’s head.

All Susano’s guards are on alert, weapons are drawn, but one by one multiple arrows have struck them.

From his visor, Genji finally sees a man in dark Kyudo-gi standing between him and Susano’s guards. He knocks Susano’s head first and then continues battering other guards, defending him.

Genji could’ve been mistaking that man for anyone other than _him_. But there’s only one man who has that tattoo. Suddenly, Hiro and Tadashi are blocking his view. Both of them are crouching, each on Genji’s side, ducking away from gunshots and the archer’s swinging bow.

_Cheers love, the calvary’s here!_

Hiro inspects the immobilizer first while shouting, “Genji, we’re coming back to get you!!”

Tadashi is quickly backing up his little brother with legit excuse, “I know you said we should be gone. But trust us, we’re bringing a professional this time.”

From Hamada brother’s view, Genji might’ve been too injured to speak. But in reality, he’s too dumbfounded. His face is still looking at the Hamadas...or to be specifically the archer who is standing and guarding their post and relentlessly shooting arrows.

“ _Ani_...” Genji whispers.

Hiro and Tadashi abruptly stop inspecting.

Both of them know what that word means and the only person that Genji’s referring to is Tadashi’s Kyudo instructor, Hanzo.

“No way...” Hiro is awestruck.

Tadashi has different reaction, his jaw drops. “You’re Sensei's brother?”

Somehow Genji recovers from his shock. He deadpans, “You’re his student.”

“He's my Kyudo instructor!”

“That's expected. It's not like he can teach you anything else that’s legal.”

“If the boys are done, you should make yourself useful Genji!” Hanzo yells in the midst of gunshot and brawl sounds.

Hiro shouts back, “Give us few seconds…done!”

Genji quickly gets up and aids Hanzo to battle defeating the guards attacking behind his older brother. Meanwhile, Hiro and Tadashi stay between the Shimadas. The boys witness the deadly combination fight between Hanzo and Genji. This is what they're trained for. This is their true strength.

Despite being in dangerous situation, Hiro is excited to see both of them in action. It seems too awesome, like movies but in real life. Hiro says to Tadashi, “We’re in the middle of gang fight and we got two ninjas protecting us. How cool is that?”

After ducking from a man thrown by Hanzo, Tadashi only wants this to end and going home safe and sound, but he has to admit, “Yeah, it is kinda cool.”

When there’s only few enemies left one of them is calling reinforcement from his phone. As the result, there’s another group of Susano’s guards running to their direction.

“There are more to come!” Hanzo shouts but fail to see someone points a gun to him. Fortunately, Genji notices it.

Genji deflects a bullet that almost killed his brother. “You're welcome.” He hisses sarcastically.

Instead of thanking him, Hanzo glares, orders Genji to leave. “Get out of my sight.”

Hiro sees Genji obeys him and goes to Hiro and Tadashi's side. Hiro then complains, “Rude much.”

“I would've protest but it's best to do what my brother said.”

“Why?”

“They’re hungry.” He says as he watches Hanzo.

Genji’s reply doesn’t make any sense, but before Tadashi ask about it, Hiro is tugging Tadashi’s sleeve jacket. “Uh…Tadashi. I think your Sensei’s tattoo is glowing.”

Tadashi quickly looks at Hanzo. True to what Hiro said, Hanzo’s tattoo is glowing blue and there’s something transparent slithering through his arm…or something is trying to get out. The archer points his arrow to the incoming Susano’s reinforcement from the other alley.

Some of the enemies are backing away while screaming in Japanese with warnings about ‘dragons’ or something.

Then Tadashi and Hiro start to understand why their enemies are afraid when they look back at Hanzo.

Hanzo releases his arrow and yells, “ _RYUU GA WA TEKI WO KURAU_!”

Dragons coming out from Hanzo’s tattoo and then they’re suddenly go massive. They’re like Genji’s but they are blue and there are two of them…

THERE ARE TWO DRAGONS.

There are two bright colossal creatures that devour all the enemies in the alley. The remaining Susano's guards have been vanquished from its wrath.

When the dragons are gone, the brothers are the only survivors.

First there’s no sound.

And then Hiro breaks the silence, “Yeah, I can see their resemblance now. Now please tell me your Sensei teach you that.”

“For the last time, Hiro, he teaches Kyudo! And also…DRAGONS? These are not scientifically possible!!”

But everything is starting to make a lot of sense: Hanzo’s sudden interest on cybernetic enhance abilities, being oddly butting in Tadashi’s role as an older brother, his involvement with the Shimada-gumi, and his relationship with Genji.

Though it’s clear that they’ve won and there’s no enemy left to challenge them. Hanzo can’t help but feels something is off.

Hanzo turns to the boys and scolds, “Hush! We’re not clear yet.”

Hiro says, “You just overkill Susano’s guards. I don't think there's any survivors.”

“No there’s someone here-“ before Hanzo finishes his sentence he's pushed by unexpected strike from a green blur force.

“Sensei!” Tadashi is about to help Hanzo before Genji steps in front of him and defends him from incoming attack from another offender. He deflects an incoming spiked ball.

“Stay back.” Genji says calmly to Tadashi then he dashes forward to face his new opponent. Tadashi helplessly goes back and keeps an eye on Hiro. However, Hiro recognizes the new enemies. They're the girls whom he met before, two women named Asagao and Ume, the Fujitas. They’re here to attack the Shimadas to avenge their dead ring lady sister, Kiku.

Hanzo finally sees his opponent, a tall woman in green robe moving fast using her roller skate. It’s a ridiculous appearance but somehow it works and deadly. He also knows this group of criminals.

“They’re the Fujitas!” Hanzo warns.

“I’ve heard of them.” Genji replies while doing his best blocking all attacks from Ume.

Genji’s opponent screams in frustration after several times Genji deflects her spiked ball, “You filthy cyborg!”

On her last throw Genji takes full advantage of this. He lets her throw the spiked ball, then he let it twist to his _wakizashi_ so it is stuck on it. Genji circles around her, moving so fast that Ume doesn’t realize he’s tying her with her own chains. As soon as her body is tied she falls down. Feeling humiliated, Ume screams curses while trying to wriggle free.

Meanwhile, Hanzo is parrying all thrust attack from the other Fujita, Asagao, who’s using her umbrella like a spear. The blade from the tip of the umbrella nearly cut Hanzo’s face if it wasn’t for his quick reflects, blocking it with his bow, definitely not a melee weapon. Now they’re stuck in that position. Asagao and Hanzo are pushing each other.

“There’s no mistaking it. You’re the missing _Oyabun_ of the Shimada-gumi.” Asagao laughs.

After this reveal, there’s a lot for Tadashi to take in. Hanzo, his regular Kyudo club instructor was a crime lord. He thinks back what Susano said about the Shimadas and now the last puzzle has been complete. It explains everything.

A real _Oyabun_.

Genji suddenly jumps behind Asagao and asks, “What? No comment for the second heir?”

Asagao startles and tries her best to strike Genji. Now she’s parrying attacks from Genji and Hanzo.

Asagao admits, “They put a lot of money for your head.” She turns her attention to Genji and lastly adds, “Yeah the same amount for your head too, cyborg.”

“I let you know that several had tried and failed.” Hanzo growls.

“I will not stop until I avenge my sister’s death!” Asagao snarls back, unafraid despite being outnumbered.

“Stop!!” Hiro immediately goes to the middle of them and uses his hand sign, “Time out! There’s been a misunderstanding.”

They all do what Hiro told. None of them want to fight and accidentally hurt the boy.

Despite being in ground and tied by her own chains, Ume face brightens when she sees Hiro, “Asagao look, it’s the boy. Hey cutie!”

“I didn’t notice him because of the fight.” Asagao then asks Hiro, “What are you doing here with the Shimadas, little boy?”

“Well, it turns out this crime lord is actually my older brother’s teacher and he’s also the older brother of my bodyguard…but that’s not the point! I’d let you to know that we have found your sister killer!”

“You found Susano?”

“Yeah, over there.” Hiro quickly answers them by pointing the man who’s on the ground, still unmoved after Hanzo shot him.

Uninterested with the Shimadas, Asagao walks to Susano’s prone body, inspecting the man. Hiro goes to Ume and helps her, untying her from her chains. Tadashi and Hanzo are going to complain about his decision but Genji raises his hand, signaling them to trust Hiro.

“Well, that’s Susano, all right.” Asagao says as she pokes Susano with her umbrella, “I hardly recognize his battered body.”

“You have Susano now. Your sister will be avenged. So…can you let us go now? No hard feelings?” Hiro asks sheepishly.

“….and let our money bounty go?” Ume objects.

“Are you competent enough?” Genji challenges her.

Ume is about to say something but then she closes her mouth and pouts because he reminds her of her previous defeat.

Hanzo then says, “Susano have some savings on his transportation. I can track them and inform you. Leave us be and you can have Susano and these information. Or fight me to death.”

Genji unexpectedly adds, “-and if you want to fight him you have to face me too.”

The Fujitas are weighing their options. On one hand: easy money and revenge for their sister. The other is more tiresome process, fighting with the Shimada brothers with uncertain chance of winning.

“Fair enough…” The tall Fujita, Asagao lowers her weapon, hiding the blade back and her spear returns back as an umbrella again. Her sister, Ume, follows her lead more reluctantly.

The Fujitas drag Susano’s body until they pass the brothers. Hanzo feels someone grab his foot gets caught. It is Susano, he starts gaining his conscious but his body is still weak.

“ _Kumichō,_ I did everything…for you. You shake it off like a dog…and for what? For that useless _Zassō_?? _”_

In an instant Hanzo completely ignores Susano’s existence by kicking his face, resulting him losing his concious again.

“Take him.” Hanzo orders the Fujitas, “Don’t let him escape.”

Asagao smiles deviously, “We’ll make sure of that.”

“Before you go…” Genji calls the Fujitas, “I found this when I’m inspecting your sister’s body.” He takes out an item tied on his sword sheath.

It’s an eye patch.

“This belongs to Kiku.” Asagao confirms as she gingerly takes the eye patch.

Ume comments, “Our sister’s a bit silly. Sometimes she wears this eye patch even though both of her eyes are fine.”

Asagao, the taller Fujita quickly wears the eye patch, “How do I look?”

“You look…like her. Like Kiku.” Ume says that sadly.

Asagao then turns to Hanzo, “It’s a pleasure doing business you, Shimadas.”

Hanzo corrects her, “We’re no longer part of them anymore.”

The Fujitas shrugs.

“I guess we should forget what happened here.”

But no one gets to decide their fate. Hiro will meet the taller Fujita, Asagao again. Because she will be the next ring lady on his last bot fight.

-=-=-

**Next chapter the boys are stuck witnessing an awkward family argument:**

_From Tadashi's tired expression it seems he knows Hiro's is about to ask a question, “But I was wondering…”_

_“What…?” Tadashi sighs._

_“Why did your Sensei make his left shoulder bare?”_

_“Hiro, it's a Kyudo thing.”_

_“Yeah, won’t he be cold? Especially in San Fransokyo’s recent weather?”_

_-=-=-_

_“Our lives are full of absurdity ever since we’re born.” Genji agrees, “I admit, I miss the simpler times. Like how Tadashi and Hiro-“_

_“We can't go back to that!” Hanzo snaps, “Not after what I did. It will never be that simple.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don’t own the Fujitas and their names are not their real names, those are flower names.  
> \- Genji’s remaining flesh is not canon but probably lose his hand based on observing his Blackwatch skin.


End file.
